When Fate Met Seiya
by Drifter Chick
Summary: Usagi is to marry Mamoru,the wedding was to take place in the next month but Usagi’s sudden pregnancy has boosted the wedding to the earlier date, what happens when Seiya and his fellow light’s show up for the wedding?
1. Invitation

When Fate Met Seiya  
  
Chapter 1 "Invitation"  
  
Note: I do not own sailor moon, please don't sue me, I'll give you a cookie if you don't.  
  
Summery: 20 yr old Usagi is to marry Mamoru,origanally the wedding was to take place in the next month but Usagi's sudden pregnancy has boosted the wedding to the earlier date, what happens when Seiya and his fellow light's show up for the wedding?  
  
"Ugh." 20 year old Usagi Tsukino groaned as she exited the bathroom in her apartment "a few more months and it will be over, no more morning sickness no more cravings, just me Chibi-Usa and Mamo-Chan" She said aloud, she was almost six weeks pregnant with her future daughter Chibi-Usa, and she and Mamoru decided to bring up their wedding from the last day of the next month from now to 2 weeks from now.  
  
So that she would be able to fit into her wedding dress before she started to show. Never in her wildest dreams did she believe that she would be getting married while pregnant, she always thought that she would become pregnant after the wedding, but it did not make Usagi sad. Her parents on the other hand were furious, her mother had cried and avoided her for a week, her father threatened to go out and kill Mamoru while saying that 'he was supposed to be a mature college graduate and should not have been taking advantage of young women'.  
  
Usagi was almost 21, she was out on her own and she was a college graduate, she was certainly not naïve, not anymore, and her parents finally eased up and agreed to the wedding, her friends were all going to be bridesmaids although Rei, Ami and Michiru were all out of town at the moment they were going to be apart of the wedding. Usagi was still thrilled about the wedding , she sighed gently, she was still nervous though, Mamoru was becoming very controlling lately, Usagi and her mother just brushed it off as pre-wedding jitters, plus, he was going to be a father soon, that would make anyone really protective…right?.  
  
"almost time" she sighed as she looked at the clock in her room, she was waiting for Makoto her friend and fellow sailor senshi to arrive, they were going to the bridal shop to get Makoto fitted for her dress and go shopping for baby clothes for Chibi-Usa and to pick up a few other things.  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!" Makoto said as she knocked at Usagi's door.  
  
"Mako-Chan." Usagi answered surprised "You're here early" she said as she opened the door where an anxious Makoto stood, a big smile spread on her face.  
  
"Really" Makoto looked at her watch "oh well lets get going I can't wait to try on that dress!"  
  
It wasn't long after that they were in Makoto's new car; color green of course with a beautiful leather interior the color was a light shade of khaki, Usagi cheered up a little, the car was really nice.  
  
"Mako-Chan" Usagi said "this is a great car!" Usagi beamed happily as Makoto put the car in reverse, Makoto Smiled proudly.  
  
"Thanks; Haruka-san helped me get a deal on it"  
  
"Helped?"  
  
"Yeah, the salesman was trying to rip me off" Makoto made a face; by the looks of it Usagi could tell that the salesman was a jerk.  
  
"Really? It's a good thing Haruka-San knows so much about cars"  
  
"Yeah, I really owe her for that" Makoto smiled.  
  
"By the way Mako-Chan, how are the outers doing?" Usagi asked, she had not seen the outers in a long time now, the last time she saw them all was six weeks ago, at Michiru's going away party, Michiru was off to do a show in England. Setsuna and Hotaru were busy with work and school, and Haruka couldn't go with her for reasons Usagi still didn't know, Haruka was still very private about what she did without Michiru.  
  
"Oh their doing fine, Hotaru-Chan can't wait to see Chibi-Usa again" Makoto told Usagi, Usagi grinned happily.  
  
"Really?" Usagi Giggled " I bet Chibi-Usa cant wait to meet Hotaru again"  
  
"Speaking of Chibi-Usa, how have you been doing with the pregnancy and all?" Usagi smiled and placed a hand on her stomach "I've been okay, except for the morning sickness everything has been just fine"  
  
"What about Mamoru-San how has he been?" Makoto asked suddenly, she didn't seem to enthusiastic about Mamoru though.  
  
Usagi sighed "he's been working a lot so I really don't know"  
  
"Does he even call you Usagi-Chan?" Makoto asked sympathetically she already knew the answer but she asked anyway.  
  
Usagi looked at the floor of the car "Not lately"  
  
"I should have known!" Makoto said angrily "Ever since the pregnancy he's been neglecting you, but before that he was all lovey dovey with you but now? And here I thought he would be happy about you two having Chibi-Usa"  
  
"Yeah me too" Usagi added sadly, honestly she didn't what was going on with Mamoru, Lately he had become distant, he was grumpy almost all the time and hardly ever called Usagi anymore.  
  
"Usagi-Chan?" Makoto frowned.  
  
"Hai?" Usagi faced Makoto, her eyes curious; Makoto hesitated but then cleared her throat.  
  
"I know its fate and all but, are you sure you want to marry Mamoru-San?" Makoto blurted out.  
  
"Mako-Chan!"  
  
" I know, I know but it's just lately this whole engagement has felt so wrong to me, I mean you two hated each other with a passion for the longest time and then just out of nowhere you two find out that you were a couple like what 1000 years ago and you just pick up where you left off?"  
  
"Mako-Chan it's not like that Mamo-Chan and I love each other and plus he and I are King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo in the future and we have a daughter on the way!" Usagi defended her fiancé.  
  
"Usagi-Chan is that what's keeping you with Mamoru-San? The fact that you are going to rule Crystal Tokyo with Mamoru-San or because you really do love him?" Makoto gave her a look, Usagi turned away she began to look out the window.  
  
Usagi and Makoto did not talk for the rest of the trip to the bridal shop.  
  
"Fighter! Maker! Healer!" Princess Kakyuu called for her starlight's, the sound of her voice echoed threw the hallway, and the sound of high heels replaced it seconds later as her senshi ran.  
  
"Princess is everything alright?" Sailor Star Fighter asked as she and the other starlight's hurried into the dining room, where Kakyuu sat with her finished dinner and reading a letter.  
  
"Oh everything is just fine, it's just" Princess Kakyuu began and put down the piece of paper she was reading "Princess Serenity has sent me an invitation to attend her upcoming wedding" Kakyuu said softly.  
  
Wedding! The words flashed threw the back of Sailor Star Fighter's mind, her heart began to beat faster, it was the news she dreaded for years since she left earth.  
  
"And she has especially asked me to bring you three with me" she finished "I just thought of letting you know, because I would like to leave for earth first thing in the morning"  
  
"First thing in the morning? Alright!" Fighter said instantly and ran off without another word; she looked rather exited, even though the news had brought down her day.  
  
"Well she seems rather happy" Kakyuu smiled at Healer and Maker who looked stunned at Fighter's reaction to the news "I shall begin packing for our trip in the morning, I suggest you two do the same" she smiled and walked out of the room, Healer and Maker looked at one another.  
  
"Come on Healer" Maker said to the shorter starlight, Healer had her arms crossed; she gave Maker a very firm look.  
  
"Might as well". 


	2. I've Got A Secret

When Fate Met Seiya  
  
Ch 2, "I've Got a Secret"  
  
Drifter: Wow thanks for the reviews! here's Ch 2 Hope ya like it.  
  
"KAWAII!" Usagi whaled while holding out baby pajamas witch said CHIBI CUTENESS written in pink all over them.  
  
Makoto laughed "Ironic isn't it Chibi-Usa Chibi Cuteness"  
  
Usagi smiled and put the pj's in her basket. "Look!" Usagi yelled all of a sudden  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look at that baby stroller! It's perfect!" Usagi finished and hurried towards the stroller Makoto hurried after her, Usagi was ecstatic the stroller was blue with little teddy bears in pink tutu's dancing over the fabric; it looked perfect for chibi-usa knowing that she was going to have cotton candy pink hair.  
  
"It's cute, think you can afford?" Makoto said with a grin as she poked at the fabric and the seat buckles.  
  
"Uh-huh, I just got my paycheck yesterday" Usagi responded as she struggled to bring down a box with the stroller inside, Makoto turned away from the model to help Usagi.  
  
"Wait Usagi-Chan Are you paying for everything you buy here with YOUR money?" Makoto raised an eyebrow as she put the stroller in the cart she had with her.  
  
"No silly Mamo-Chan is paying for things too he gave me his credit card" Usagi smiled.  
  
"Oh okay" Makoto said not really wanting to get into the subject of Mamoru again, quite frankly the thought of him made her mad.  
  
"OHHHHHHHHH! Look at that!" Usagi hurried off again without letting Makoto know what it was that she was looking at.  
  
"Usagi-Chan wait up! Honestly!" Makoto mumbled and rushed after Usagi who was rummaging through a costume binge, Makoto once again raised an eyebrow "what are you doing?" Makoto asked Usagi.  
  
"Lookie Mako-Chan!" Usagi said as she held up a little baby costume it was of...Sailor Moon! It looked exactly like Usagi's first form.  
  
Makoto could barely keep from laughing  
  
"What? Wouldn't she look cute in this for her first Halloween?" Usagi gave her a gloomy look; Makoto instantly put up her hands and waved it off.  
  
"Yeah she would it's just I didn't know they made costumes like that for baby's" Makoto said quickly.  
  
Usagi checked the price tag "and it's just in my price range!" she smiled and put the costume in their cart.  
  
Hours later. after Usagi paid for at least fifty thousand items , casually walked out to the parking lot while receiving strange looks from other shoppers going into the store. "I bet they took all the good stuff" a lady whined, that made Usagi laugh.  
  
"Woo, Usagi-Chan I'm surprised" Makoto said loading the last bag of baby clothes in the backseat of her car of course her trunk was already full with other baby stuff plus her Maid Of Honor's dress which was now going to be wrinkled, Usagi apologized for that earlier, it was a good thing Makoto was such a fantastic homemaker she had clarified that she could fix that in seconds.  
  
"Why?" Usagi asked Makoto.  
  
"Well most women having kids usually get tired of shopping after an hour but you; you could go for a world record!" She laughed Usagi playfully gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Oh ha-ha Mako-Chan, anyways only they best for my daughter" Usagi said proudly.  
  
Makoto smiled back "Oh look at the time! Setsuna-San is going to kill me!" she yelled all of a sudden and looked at her wrist watch.  
  
"Why Mako-Chan"Usagi asked innocently  
  
"Because, uh. I asked Setsuna, to watch the shop for me and err. That was hours ago!"  
  
"But it's only five-thirty wouldn't she understand?" Usagi asked because she knew that Setsuna did not like to work past seven because that was when she helped Hotaru with her college homework, Hotaru was only sixteen but already she was attending Tokyo University, it was hard work, but she would ask Setsuna to help her out.  
  
"Uh yeah I guess she would" Makoto added quietly.  
  
"Besides I've been aching to get more of those American Cinna Roles (Makoto's new delicacy)" Usagi said happily.  
  
"So you don't mind if I just drop you off at you're apartment later?"  
  
"Nope, I like your restaurant it's nice!" Usagi loved Makoto's restaurant, she had to work hard to get what she had today with Makoto being only 21 she graduated from culinary school in America at 20 and Usagi had known that that school's tuition was expensive, Makoto struggled to pay for the year round courses to finish early, she wanted to live out her dream before crystal Tokyo happened. Usagi remembered when she came back to Japan to open up the restaurant, Makoto barely had enough to pay for the darn building, and then hiring the staff was a complete nightmare for Makoto, during this entire time she had lost a lot of money, and was invited to move in with the outers, they offered her one of there larger guest bedrooms, Makoto had accepted it graciously. They did not even ask her for rent! They only asked her to cook them breakfast every morning, the compromise was accepted and Setsuna even began working for her. Makoto was truly blessed.  
  
"Alright then!" Makoto began and started the car "You'll be my guest of honor!" She smiled at Usagi, and drove towards her restaurant.  
  
Meanwhile in a galaxy far, far away (I've always wanted to write that)  
  
"Is everything packed?" a certain dark haired Bishonun (Or Bishojou) asked as she paced around back and forth, which annoyed Maker and Healer.  
  
"We'll my things are and so are Maker's and yours too, it's just the Princess now" Healer stated, Fighter breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Really? Good" Fighter said anxiously and finally sat down on a nearby chair just as Princess Kakyuu walked into the room.  
  
"My Fighter are you anxious today" Princess Kakyuu Said smiling sweetly at them Seiya stood up quickly  
  
"Gomen, I'm just really exited about going back to earth" Seiya said quickly Kakyuu laughed softly and patted Seiya on the shoulder.  
  
"Is everyone already packed?" Princess Kakyuu asked her starlight's who all nodded in unison.  
  
"Are you all set Kakyuu-hime?" Healer asked her princess.  
  
"Yes I am all set" Kakyuu smiled as she turned to leave the room, the others followed.  
  
'Finally I get to see my Odango again, it's been a long time' Fighter said deep in thought as she held a small locket in her gloved hand.  
  
"Here's your table Serenity" Sailor Pluto or rather Setsuna said seating Usagi at a corner booth that Makoto reserved especially for Usagi.  
  
"Setsuna-San, please don't call me that call me Usagi-Chan Like everyone else" Usagi said to Setsuna with a smile "we've been friends a long time".  
  
"Alright.Usagi-Chan" Setsuna said and smiled this was obviously new to her; she had never called Usagi, Usagi-Chan before.  
  
"Thanks Setsuna-Chan"Usagi smiled back.  
  
"Oh, would you like anything to drink Seren- I mean Usagi-Chan?" a slight blush creeping its way on Setsuna's face a rare sight for Usagi.  
  
Usagi giggled " sure, um a glass of milk please" She began "It would be good for Chibi-Usa and me" she finished.  
  
Setsuna nodded and put her pen in her pocket "alright one milk for Usagi-Chan and Small Lady coming right up!" with that she headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Setsuna? Have you heard from them yet?" Makoto asked Setsuna the minute she entered the kitchen anxiously.  
  
"No not yet" she began "Are you sure this will work Makoto?" she replied.  
  
"I'm positive Setsuna-San, Seiya loves her and Usagi-Chan loves Seiya, she just wont admit it because Mamoru-San and Crystal Tokyo"  
  
"I hope your right, I wouldn't want the Starlight's and Kakyuu to come all the way here for nothing" and with that she filled a glass with milk and hurried back towards Usagi.  
  
Bishonun-Japanese meaning cute boy  
  
Bishojou- Japanese meaning pretty girl (example Bishojou Senshi Sailor Moon)  
  
Senshi-Meaning Soldier (example again Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon) Look above.  
  
Well that's it for now see you in the next Chapter! The Drifter. 


	3. UsagiChan's Tears

When Fate Met Seiya

Ch 3 "Usagi-Chan's Tears"

* * *

The sun was bright today with no sight of a cloud in the sky, Usagi liked looking out her apartment window it made her feel at ease that is until she felt a sudden spasm in her stomach, it felt like it was coming up her throat, Usagi covered her mouth and dashed towards the bathroom.

Darn pregnancy sickness.

"Ugghhhhhhhhhhhh, I feel so ill" Usagi groaned exiting her bathroom, heading for the phone in her bedroom she quickly picked up the receiver and pressed a few buttons on the phone.

"Ohayo! Sade's Department Store how can I help you?" a cheery but familiar voice answered on the other line after a few rings.

"Ohayo Minako-Chan" Usagi said into the phone, she heard a shrill scream on the other end and winced.

"USAGI-CHAN!" Minako wailed from the other end of the phone " Where are you! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"I know I know, I'm calling cause I cant make it to work today" Usagi quickly answered, she had to many things to do and going to work was definably not in the cards.

"Cant make it! Usagi-chan you haven't missed a day since you started here! Are you sure you cant make it?"Minako whined, Usagi had to smile, Minako did like working alone that was the reason Usagi took the job at Sade's, plus the two liked goofing around together.

"Yes im sure,I have to go to the doctors and then to the caterers, and then I'm going to see Mamo-chan" Usagi added, she was a little uneasy about seeing Mamoru, but she had to go see her fiance' about their financial situation; plus he was going to go with her to see the obstetrician.

"Ok Usagi-chan, well I'll call you later ok?" Minako sulked "Let's get together and watch a movie sometime okay?" Minako perked up and Usagi laughed.

"Alright, that sounds great!" Usagi answered happily, she loved watching movies with Minako even though they mostly pigged out while viewing one "Okay then Ja Minako-Chan"

"Ja Ne Usagi-Chan" Minako said and then hung up.

With that Usagi grabbed her purse from her Kitchen table and left her apartment to catch the next bus, and grabbed her cell phone as well, she was going to call her fiance'

-

In Kinmoku...

"is the Princess ready?" Fighter asked Healer, who rolled his eyes, Fighter could tell Healer was annoyed with her asking every five minutes.

"I don't know" Healer answered plainly "why do we have to go earth for? Those girls are only gonna chase us around" Healer made a face, he was referring to fans of the three lights, the craziest living creatures Healer ever met, she hated being chased around and given love letters.

"Not exactly" Maker piped up " That was five years ago surely they have forgotten us and our fame" Maker said reassuringly, still even Maker was not sure those fan girls were a class of their own.

"You never know Maker" Healer said angrily and folder her arms she let out huff.

"Why are you so mad Healer" Fighter asked

"..." was a Healer said, she was just not in the mood to talk, but if you looked inside her mind you would see that she was thinking about Minako Aino, a girl she had taking a liking to many years ago, but still she tried her best to shake off thoughts of Minako.

"Healer?" Fighter asked again, Healer kept her silence and Fighter gave up.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting" Princess Kakyuu said walking towards them " shall we make our way to earth now?" Kakyuu held a red satchel bag, it was not plain looking considering her bag had the royal seal on the front, maker quickly ran up to her princess.

"Shall I carry your bag for you?" Maker asked her, and Kakyuu nodded and handed her satchel over to Maker.

"Which means of travel are we taking, Kakyuu-Hime?" Fighter asked her.

"The same one we've always taken my dear Fighter" Kakyuu gave her Starlight a smile, and her starlights came together, moments later the four were glowing with a red light and disapeered.

Starlight travel was definably the funnest way.

-

"Good Afternoon Miss Tsukino" The female doctor by the name of Kadoshira said while shaking Usagi's hand " how have you been since our last meeting?" she asked.

" Not so good" Usagi answered and made a face, the doctor laughed

"morning sickness I presume?" she added.

"Uh-huh" Usagi nodded.

"don't worry it will pass, By the way wasn't your fiancé coming with you today?"

"he..uh was" Usagi said holding back tears "He said he was but he had to work" she lied

Flashback

"Mamo-Chan you said you would meet me there!"

"I know but i'm busy okay?" he sounded annoyed

"But its our daughter and you said-"

"Listen I just can't drop everything and meet you! I've got more important things to do!" Mamoru shouted into the phone and hung up.

"Mamo-chan how could you."

end Flashback

"Oh I see" the doctor said plainly "shall we get started then"

* * *

sorry the chapter is so short, the next one will be better.

The Drifter


	4. Not Weak

When Fate Met Seiya

Ch 4 "Not Weak"

"Oh, This calculus stuff is too complicated!" Hotaru signed in frustration , she was in college now and she felt a little embarrassed about asking her long time friends for help.

"Calculus isn't that complicated Hotaru" Setsuna reassured Hotaru and took the pencil into her hands to show her how to do a problem, when she finished the calculus problem Hotaru looked up at her with a gleam in her eye.

"Wow, you make it look so easy" Hotaru said to Setsuna who smiled.

"Say how did you learn calculus?" Haruka, who was in the living room with them asked, she sat on the couch watching television but occasionally would look over at Hotaru and Setsuna,.

"Yeah, How exactly did you learn calculus?" Makoto suddenly asked her head popping out from the kitchen door Setsuna, Haruka and Hotaru looked over at Makoto and all laughed, Makoto blushed and sweat dropped.

"What? I have a lobster in the oven I can't _completely_ leave the kitchen!" Makoto retorted which caused the three senshi in the living room to pause for a moment before bursting into another fit of laughter, Makoto sweat dropped again and came out of the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"There is that better?" Makoto asked, Hotaru nodded approvingly, Setsuna smiled and Haruka chuckled.

"You know you did not have to come out of the kitchen" Haruka teased Makoto who stuck her tongue out "Well anyway Setsuna how did you learn calculus, Setsuna looked at all three girls and smiled yet again.

"Well I am the guardian of time" Setsuna began "And with that much time on my hands I tend to dabble in such fine subjects such as mathematics and many other things, I can honestly say I've almost mastered many subjects" she finished.

"Oh" Haruka and Makoto said in unison and went back to what they were doing Haruka reached towards her right and grabbed the remote control and turned off the television set and grabbed a book she had on her lap, she was catching up on a race car history book.

Not soon after this the phone rang. "Good evening Haruka Tenoh speaking" Haruka said into the phone"

"Haruka It's Usagi" her voice sounding as if she was recovering from crying

"Neko?" Haruka was surprised Usagi never called this house so late at night "Is everything all right?"

"No, and I really need you or Makoto to pick me up" Usagi asked

"Sure where are you"

"I'm er..at..er Mamo-chans."

"Oh really." Haruka was concerned " I'll be right there" after hanging up the phone Haruka quickly got her car keys and was about to exit the house when.

"Haruka-Papa where are you going" the 17 year old Hotaru asked

"out, Setsuna please tell Makoto that were having a guest tonight" she finished and left her cars tires screeched as she left the driveway, something was wrong and she knew it.

15 minutes prier to the phone call

"Why are you here?"Mamoru shrieked at the helpless blond Usagi was shocked at his reaction, what was wrong with him, Usagi glimpsed towards her right and noticed beer.

"I just wanted to talk" Usagi stammered.

"about what!" Mamoru said through gritted teeth "about that stupid doctor's appointment!"

"no it snot that"

"then why are you hear!" He demanded, Usagi gulped.

" please stop yelling at me!" Usagi shouted, Mamoru glared.

" I can yell at you if I want to!" was the last thing Usagi tolerated from Mamoru, as he grabbed her tightly, Usagi panicked and did the only thing she could do.

SMACK!

End flash back.

"why did I hit him?" Usagi thought to herself and started crying why does this have to happen to me, Haruka-san please hurry she prayed she did not have to wait out her to long, but Haruka drove fast and she knew she would be here soon and did her best to calm down.

"Usako.." A voice behind said slowly

"Mamoru!" She gasped

"Oh what? Im not Mamo-Chan anymore!" He yelled angrily at her and grabbed her arm " How dare you slap me! Me! Your future husband! And that's not all! You run away from me to boot!" his grip on her arm got tighter.

"Mamoru quit it!" Usagi screeched and broke free of his grip on her, Mamoru fumed and calmly backed away from her for a second as if he was trying to keep himself from smacking her right in the face.

"What's the matter with you Usako?" Mamoru glared at her, his eye's practically shone red "What part of I'm busy do you not understand? I cant just drop everything just to accompany you to a doctor!" he scowled.

"I know that" Usagi said as calmly as she could "But I-" she was cut off and Mamoru grabbed her again.

"Than if you know that that you should leave me be" Mamoru pushed her, Usagi fell back into the wall, luckily for her that was all she hit.

"What are you doing!" Usagi lost her cool and screamed, Mamoru grabbed her again pushing her up to him so close that Usagi could smell alcohol on his breath, he had bean drinking "Your drunk! Your not thinking right Mamoru please stop before you do something you'll regret" Usagi frantically tried to talk some sense into him, Mamoru only glared, clearly she had angered him more.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" he roared "Maybe I should talk some sense into _you_!" Mamoru raise his hand up high, Usagi's eyes gripped with fear as he suddenly began to swing toward her face..

"Mamoru no!"

bash!

Usagi opened her eyes he had not hit her, she looked up and saw ...Haruka, she had Mamoru's arm in her grasp she glared at him.

"How dare you raise hand at my Koneko-chan!" Haruka hissed, her deep voice sending chill down Mamoru's spine, he did his best to hide the fact the Haruka intimidated him, and gave her an intense stare.

"Let go of my arm" He growled and Haruka did so, but not before walking over to Usagi and wrapping her arm around hers protectively, Haruka was not going to allow the abuse of her princess.

"Haruka?" Usagi sighed in relief, Haruka looked down at her and smiled.

"Come on Neko-chan lets go" Haruka and Usagi began to walk away when Mamoru stepped in front of them blocking there way to the parking lot.

"I still have to talk to her!" Mamoru fumed, Haruka glared again.

"you better back off before i blast you into outer space!" Haruka faught, and shoved Mamoru out of the way and quickly took Usagi to the car without other interuptions.

Haruka was taking Usagi back home, her home.


	5. The Arrival

When Fate Met Seiya Ch 5 "The Arrival of Seiya"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Setsuna looked over at Usagi from the stairs, Usagi slept comfortably on the sofa so Setsuna continued her way towards the kitchen  
  
"Poor Usagi-Chan" Makoto said sadly while cooking  
  
"I never imagined Endymion would do such a thing" Setsuna said to Makoto  
  
"More the reason she should be with Seiya-Kun"  
  
"Makoto."  
  
"He always treated her with respect every time I saw them together" Makoto Continued "but I didn't see how much he cared about her until that encounter with that Nyanko character" she finished.  
  
"Makoto" Setsuna asked "Do you think it would be such a wise choice to try and get them together after this event, I'm concerned for the safety of our Princess, what if Endymion try's something Makoto?" Setsuna said worriedly  
  
"Then I will do everything in my power to protect Usagi-Chan" Makoto answered  
  
Setsuna smiled that half-sad half-happy smile and turned to leave the kitchen "One more thing"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What makes you so sure that Seiya and Usagi will end up together in the end when we only have eleven days?"  
  
Makoto smiled "I just know they will"  
  
~ "And your name is?"  
  
"Mikage, Asuka" A girl about 18 said  
  
"Alright Askua here you go" Yaten said and handed her his autograph  
  
"Arigatou!" She squealed "Wow im so lucky I live across from my favorite singer! And you were always my favorite Yaten-Chan!" the girl smiled and walked away.  
  
"Grrrrrr.what did I tell you!" Yaten yelled at Taiki and Seiya once Asuka was out of sight, Taiki and Seiya sweat-dropped while Princess Kakyuu giggled.  
  
"How were we to know that we still had some fans?" Taiki said his eyes holding an annoyed expression.  
  
Seiya held back from laughing at his brother-like comrades and instead thought of his precious "Odango"  
  
"What was that Seiya-Kun?" Kakyuu asked  
  
"Huh what?!" Seiya panicked and covered his mouth 'Seiya you baka! You said it outloud!' Seiya thought.  
  
"well,well.looks like Seiya is thinking of, Odango" Yaten said and fluttered his eyelashes.  
  
"YATEN!"  
  
"Usagi eh?" Taiki Said "Oh Seiya! I've missed you so much!" Taiki said in the girliest voice that he could come up with.  
  
"Odango! I've missed you so!" Yaten imitated Seiya and he and Taiki pretended to hug and kiss.  
  
"NOCK IT OFF YOU GUYS!" Seiya yelled at the top of his lungs as Kakyuu burst with laughter as did Taiki and Yaten.  
  
"Excuse me out there!" A women about twenty with shoulder length blond hair said "could you please not yell my daughter is trying to sleep!".  
  
"Gomen na sai!" Taiki,Yaten and Seiya all said in Unision.  
  
"Wait a sec, Taiki,Yaten Seiya-kun!" she said there names in astonishment "It's so great to see you guys again!" the blond said exited.  
  
"Great another fan."Yaten mumbled  
  
"Wha-! You don't remember me?" the women asked shocked "Its me! Minako!" the three's eyes widened at the blond. "MINAKO!" Yaten yelled.  
  
"Shh! My daughter is sleeping!" She whispered  
  
"When did you-" Taiki started  
  
"Get pregnant?" Minako finished his sentence "about two years ago"  
  
"So you're married?" Yaten said a little disapointed  
  
"Married oh no!" She started "He left me after he found out I was pregnant, so its just me and Ann-Marie" Minako finished without a hint of anger in her voice. "Ann-Marie?" Taiki asked his right eyebrow raising slightly.  
  
"Oh that's my daughter's name, Makoto suggested it when she visited from America and I really liked the name"  
  
"Makoto lives in America?!" Taiki yelled suddenly.  
  
"No Actually, she studied there for a few years and then she came back here to open a restaurant"  
  
"Oh" Taiki said relieved  
  
"Looks like im not the only one" Seiya said smirking  
  
"Shut up Seiya" they both said  
  
"Ahem" Princess Kakyuu chimed up  
  
"Oh! Princess Kakyuu-Sama!right?" Minako said happily  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Eek!"  
  
"is that your daughter?" Kakyuu asked  
  
"Uh yeah, Hey guys why don't you come by later we can catch up on old times!" Minako finished and ran towards her apartment "See you!" she said and closed the door behind her.  
  
"See you" Yaten, said trailing off longingly  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Im Sorry

When Fate Met Seiya  
  
Ch 6 " Im Sorry"  
  
  
  
To Starlighthime: Thank you! You make my day by reviewing too!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks Haruka-Chan, But I will be alright" Usagi told her friend as she stepped out of the convertible.  
  
"Are you sure Kitten?" Haruka asked worriedly  
  
"Yeah, Im sure" Usagi finished and smiled at Haruka.  
  
"Alright, let me know if you need anything Kitten" Haruka smiled at Usagi and started the car and left. Usagi watched as her friend left, last night was scary for Usagi, Mamoru had changed so much the past month, she wondered what she would do the next time they met.  
  
Usagi sighed and went inside her apartment building immediately being greeted by her elderly neighbor who was going shopping for groceries.  
  
Usagi greeted her and continued toward the elevator, once the elevator came to her floor she entered and pushed the button for the 5th floor, a few seconds later she got to her floor and got off, as she walked to her apartment she noticed someone sitting next to her door with a dozen roses she recognized him immediately.Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru smiled as he saw Usagi and stood to greet her, Usagi stoped dead in her tracks preparing to turn back and run.  
  
"Usako." he started.  
  
"Mamoru, please go home" She began.  
  
"But.I came here to apologize" He finished walking to her and handing her the roses. Usagi pushed the dozen roses away.  
  
"How dare you come here?!" She shrieked " You hit me and you expect me to take you back willingly?"  
  
"You hit me first Usagi! And I was drunk how do you expect me to control myself!?" he shot back.  
  
"That's no excuse Mamoru, Im pregnant with your daughter, but you still hit me!" She yelled at him  
  
"Please Usako, I love you I'm nothing without you!" He whined " It wont ever happen again I promise" Mamoru pleaded.  
  
"Mamo-chan." Usagi trailed  
  
"At least I got you back to calling me Mamo-Chan" Mamoru smiled "Please Usagi, Say you'll still marry me." Mamoru said holding her hand.  
  
Usagi ripped her hand away "Ihave to think about it" she finished, Mamoru grew frustrated I'll come back on Friday Usako, tell me then" Mamoru said and left her there in the hallway.  
  
~~  
  
"Welcome!" Minako greeted Seiya, Taiki, Yaten ,and Princess Kakyuu into her apartment "It's a bit messy in here but that's how it gets when you have kids" she finished  
  
"It must be so hard for you" Taiki began "having a child and paying rent"  
  
"Oh it is" Minako said "But it's nothing compared to taking care of Ann- Chan"  
  
"Ann-chan?" Yaten asked  
  
"It's her nickname" Minako said sitting on the couch.  
  
"So.How has everybody been" Seiya asked sitting on the sofa.  
  
"You mean, how has Usagi-Chan been right?" Minako said winking Taiki, Yaten and Kakyuu laughed at Seiya as they all took a seat.  
  
"Uh.Yeah" Seiya said blushing, Minako giggled "She's been doing just fine, she graduated from Japan University and she has a job at Sade's Department store with me, oh! And she and Mamoru are getting married in 11 days!" She finished  
  
Seiya frowned when she got to the part where his Odango was marrying her prince.  
  
"Oh! And she's pregnant!" Minako said excitedly, Seiya's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he heard that "Odango is having a baby!" He almost yelled  
  
"Uh-huh!" Minako smiled "Isn't it great?!"  
  
"That's wonderful news!" Kakyuu smiled " Amazing! Our savior is becoming a mother! That's the most wonderful thing-" Kakyuu stopped when Taiki coughed and made a signal toward Seiya.  
  
"So how have you been Minako?" Yaten said changing the subject  
  
"Oh, I've been just fine, I've got a good job, I have my friends, and I have my daughter" Minako said happily " It's great, being a single parent though is tuff but it's ok"  
  
"So how is Makoto?" Taiki said suddenly  
  
"Makoto? She's never been better! She lives with the outers now so she can afford to pay for her restaurant, It's going to be famous someday! I promise you that, it's only been open a few months and already it's a five star restaurant and has been nominated for best family restaurant!" Minako said excitedly  
  
"Wow really?" Taiki asked amazed " she must provide a great service for that"  
  
"I would like to visit her restaurant sometime during our stay" Kakyuu started, "We can go later today if you want!" Minako said " She's open until 9:30 p.m." Minako cheered  
  
"I would love that" Kakyuu smiled  
  
"So how are Amy and Rei?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short I just got my muse back and this is all I could come up with, I will try to write chapter seven soon.  
  
~ The Drifter. 


	7. Missin'

When Fate Met Seiya  
  
Ch 7 "missin'"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (I love this border line^^)  
  
  
  
Usagi sat quietly on her couch, untying her hair from their meatball shape and letting her gorgeous gold locks fall. What a week she was having, first she and Makoto went shopping, the next day she got hit and yelled at by her Fiancé , what next? Seiya coming back to earth ? Usagi smiled as she thought about Seiya, how she wished he did come back.  
  
She missed him a lot , she wondered if he missed her too. Usagi stood up suddenly and walked into her bedroom, Strait away she went to her dresser drawer, After opening the drawer she began to rummage through the drawer until she found an old CD.  
  
The CD read "The Three Lights" Usagi had bought this a few days after they left, she laughed at the memory of walking into the music store and almost being crushed by fans and collectors trying to buy the final CD's of the hit trio.  
  
Her expression changed when she looked at Seiya, she recalled the day she was attacked by Sailor Tin Nyanko, " Am I not good enough?" he had asked her his cheery expression going sad, and then the kiss.  
  
Usagi touched her cheek on where Seiya had kissed her, "Seiya." She said happily  
  
"You don't have a choice! You already have someone important!" Usagi dropped the CD case at the sudden memory, Rei had spoken those words, The night she was thinking of breaking up with Mamoru and going with Seiya. True, Mamoru was killed by Galaxia, minutes after take off, that's why she couldn't reach him she diddn t know that at the time when she was starting to fall Seiya.  
  
She hadn't really found love other than Mamoru until Seiya started to like her, but she had a duty as the Moon princess and Future Queen crystal Tokyo.  
  
So she followed Rei's words, and stayed with Mamoru, besides Seiya had his duty as Sailor Star Fighter leader of the proud starlights, Sworn to defend the princess of Kinmoku, not to mention, that Seiya is actually a woman in Kinmoku, it probably wouldn't have worked out , 'I wonder if you miss me Seiya' Usagi thought and picked up the CD, and put it back in the drawer.  
  
"Chibi-Usa" Usagi spoke to herself " Maybe Seiya would have been a better father for you" Usagi sighed and lay down on her bed to take a nap.  
  
~ 7:30  
  
"Can you sing fo me again?" A blond little girl asked "pwease?" she continued and looked at Yaten with her bright blue eyes.  
  
"Ann-Chan, Don't bother Yaten he might be tired of singing" Minako said sternly.  
  
"It's okay Minako" Yaten said sheepishly and began to sing Search for your love to the 2 year old, bringing a smile to Minako's face.  
  
Minako was driving the car to Makoto's restaurant , in the passenger seat sat Princess Kakyuu, In the back sat Taiki and Yaten in the middle of them was Ann-Marie in her car-seat.  
  
Once at Makoto's Restaurant...  
  
" can you cawy me?" Ann-Marie asked Yaten  
  
"Well uh." Yaten started  
  
"pwease?" the little girl asked innocently "pwetty pwease?"  
  
"Ok." Yaten said picking her up carefully, Minako smiled at the sight.  
  
"You strong" the little girl said to Yaten .  
  
Minako stared longingly at Yaten ' at least I know he likes her'  
  
"Mako-Chan!" Minako wailed in the crowding restaurant gaining people's attention.  
  
"heehee, Mommy we not supposed to yell in the westauwant!" A short adorable little blond child said to Minako.  
  
Minako laughed sheepishly and picked the child up " sorry Ann-chan" she started " Mommy still has a few bad habits" she smiled kissed her daughter.  
  
"Dats okay mommy!" Ann-Marie giggled, Yaten, Taiki, and Kakyuu joined the child's laughter ,as did Minako.  
  
The group were soon greeted by Setsuna, who seemed happy to see the starlights, which was odd to Minako. She then seated them at a private booth (reserved specially for any friends of Makoto and Setsuna) "what can I get you to drink" Setsuna asked the group as she put menus on the table.  
  
"I will have a coffee please" Taiki said  
  
"Coke here" Yaten continued.  
  
"May I have a Coke too?" Ann-Marie asked innocently, Setsuna smiled at the small chiled "Yes you may" She responded.  
  
Minako smiled "Id like a coke as well" Minako chimed up.  
  
"Okay" Setsuna said "and what about you?" She asked Kakyuu  
  
"Huh?" Kakyuu asked Setsuna.  
  
"She will have a water thank you" Taiki said hurriedly.  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back" she left.  
  
The group began to skim through the Menu's for the exeption of Kakyuu who couldn't read the menu's because they were in Japanese and not in Kinmoken and had Taiki translate for her and Ann-Marie who couldn't read yet.  
  
"THEY ARE!" a voice from the kitchen boomed suddenly.  
  
Everyone in the Restaurant turned their heads too the kitchen doors, Suddenly Makoto burst from the doors and ran to the group's booth. "Yaten! Taiki!" She screamed " You're here!" She finished gleefully.  
  
"Makoto!" Taiki yelled happily.  
  
"I'm so happy you came to my restaurant!" She began and grabbed a chair from near by to sit with them "uum. Wheres Seiya?".  
  
  
  
~  
  
8:00 PM  
  
Seiya had gone back to their apartment, Yaten, Taiki, and Princess Kakyuu had gone with Minako and her daughter Ann-Marie to check out Makoto's restaurant. Seiya stayed behind, to depressed to see anyone, sure he knew his 'Odango' was marrying her prince but he hadn't known she was with child.  
  
Had he known he would have stayed home at the palace with Mother, 'I was crazy to think that she would still like to be with me' Seiya thought sadly, 'she's going to have his child' Seiya began to shed tears, 'if only I had stayed with her..'. Seiya then reached into his pocket, He held a picture of Usagi, Carefully stored into a star shaped locket with small lovely pink heart shaped gems lining the gold frame. She had given him a picture before they left for Kinmoku.  
  
'I've never stopped thinking of you, Odango' He thought sadly 'If only we had met sooner' Seiya fought back the rest of his tears as he held the locket close to his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh my! Whats gonna happen to Seiya? Until chapter eight.  
  
I am The Drifter  
  
Signing off...Later!!!  
  
p.s Happy Turkey Day! 


	8. Hello Again

When Fate Met Seiya

Ch 8 "Hello Again"

Sunday

10 days left..

Usagi woke up late today, she didn't even bother to go to work today, instead she ate breakfast, and took a shower and watched cartoons all morning, and yes she still watched cartoons! It was a trait she could never get rid of.

After all that, Usagi grabbed her jacket and went out to shop for groceries, she needed to pick up some milk, eggs, bread, and candy, oh and something to read of course, it got boring watching T.V all the time so she always picked up a magazine or two.

The walk to the grocery wasn't that far from her apartment building, just a block away, when she got there she noticed that few people were surrounding the newsstand, 'maybe I'll get the magazine on my way out,' she thought, and proceeded to get a basket, she then walked to the first aisle, where she picked up some bread, she than went over to aisle three and got some candy.

After she got a few more things she went to pay for her things.

Usagi then went to the newsstand to pick up a magazine, the crowd hadn't died down yet, 'oh might as well' Usagi thought to herself.

"Excuse me? Can I get through?" Usagi asked a few of the people in her way, they moved reluctantly, when she got up to the stands she picked up her favorite magazine, but before she could pay for it she saw the morning newspaper headlining in bold capital letters "THREE LIGHTS BACK IN JUUBAN!", Usagi dropped her magazine and got the paper instead.

She than hurried back to her apartment, and flopped onto her sofa.

_"You read right people! As you know it has been 6 years since the Three Lights disbanded and disappeared of the face of the earth as we all knew it, well now they're back! And they look as good as they did 6 years ago! I am not lying my fellow Lights fans! I saw them accompanied by lovely lady with red hair and pretty girl with blond hair, the thing is she was so flirting with Yaten! And you know what? There was a little blond haired girl about 4 years old! Do you think the blond and the little girl are his wife and daughter?EEK! I hope not! Yaten is just so cute! Please be single Yaten -Kun I LOVE YOU! Well as I was saying I saw them the other day at the family restaurant up in sunshine & Lamb Street, and they were talking with the restaurant owner Kino, Makoto!._

"When I asked for an interview with Ms. Kino she declined, but I am suspecting that the Three Lights are asking Ms. Kino to be their private caterer or something, and you know what? Since the Three Lights were all together having a good time, maybe they're thinking about re-banding! Can you imagine? The Three Lights back together and singing and playing together once more? I hope they are reuniting they were the best band in the world, heck they still are! Oh goodness! They are the best band in the world and I hope they do get back together and sing some more of those wonderful songs!"

The whole front page of the newspaper was all about the Three Lights and it went on until the second page, the author must have been a big time fanatic, well it didn't matter, Usagi ran to her bedroom and picked up the phone, she quickly called Makoto.

Meanwhile..

"Can you believe this!" Yaten yelled angrily as he slammed the newspaper on the dining room table, Kakyuu and Taiki both stared at Yaten in shock.

"Calm down Yaten-Kun" Kakyuu-Hime tried to calm her starlight but to no avail, Yaten was clearly passed the boiling point.

"Yaten, this type of thing happens all the time!" Taiki chimed in

"But accusing me of being married and having a kid with Minako-Chan!" Yaten fumed "and she got the year wrong! We've only been gone 5 years! And Ann-Marie is 2! Not 4!"

"Yaten, you say that as if it were a bad thing, I thought you liked Minako- Chan" Taiki said slyly, Yaten blushed.

"b-but still! They have no right to say such things about us!" Yaten continued "We have a right to our privacy gosh darn it!" Yaten said in huff and crossed his arms.

"It didn't bother you when we first became idols" Taiki added, Yaten gave him a dirty look, boy if looks could kill.

"Yes but Minako and Makoto weren't put on front pages! They deserve their privacy too!"

"I agree but we have to put with this again, okay?" Taiki knew he had Yaten beat, and Yaten knew, Yaten stormed out into the living room.

"Humph Fine!" He said as plopped onto the sofa next to Ann-Marie who was sitting on the floor holding a movie in her tiny hands.

"Yaten-San?" Ann-Marie ran over and tugged on Yaten's sleeve "Can we watch my movie?" she asked him politely, Yaten changed moods immediately,

"Sure!" Yaten said with a big smile that made the child giggle, Yaten got up put on Ann-Marie's DVD on the DVD player

"Tank you!" Ann-Marie sang and sat down to watch her movie Yaten smiled and walked back towards the kitchen where Taiki and Kakyuu sat grinning and drinking coffee, Yaten rolled his eyes but didn't raise another storm.

"She's a cute kid" Yaten said to them.

"Isn't she?" Taiki agreed "Its' a shame Seiya couldn't be here to witness your act of kindness" Taiki said with sheepish grin Yaten narrowed his eyes menacingly, Kakyuu laughed at this.

"By the way, where is Seiya?" Kakyuu-hime asked.

"He went to Makoto's restaurant" Yaten replied

"What! Without me!!!" Taiki yelled suddenly, Kakyuu and Yaten sweat dropped, Taiki blushed and sat back down, "So how about the sky my oh my is it blue today!" Taiki said sheepishly.

"You've got it bad Taiki" Yaten mumbled.

"At least something good came out of it" Makoto told Seiya and Setsuna "At least the restaurant got some great publicity" she added, trying to bring her hopes up.

The three than looked out the window the restaurant was being surrounded by people, mainly college girls and junior high kids, who read the newspaper demanding to eat at the same restaurant the Three Lights had eaten at, normally this wouldn't have upset Makoto and Setsuna, the problem was that they weren't even opened today! They just came by to clean up the restaurant and stock up on food for tomorrow.

"What are we going to do? Everyone has the day off! If we open the restaurant we wont have enough waiters or busboys!" Setsuna complained.

"And I don't even want to know what would happen if we just tried to escape!" Makoto whined "They even have the ally surrounded!"

"Are you sure?" Setsuna inquired.

"Care to look?" Makoto replied, they both looked outside, Setsuna quickly shook her head.

"I've got an Idea!" Seiya jumped up and ran to the phone" a few minutes later he came back.

"I got Taiki and Yaten to come down to serve as waiters" Seiya explained

"Really!" Makoto eyes lit up and hugged Seiya "Thank you!"

"Maybe I should give Haruka and Hotaru a call" Setsuna got up, Seiya gulped.

"Maybe they'd like to help out"

"I bet they would!" Makoto said happily

"That's four people, is that enough?" Seiya asked, they all looked at the window, a few caught a glimpse of Seiya and cheered.

"Err... Maybe I should call a few of the workers here see if they want to work on a Sunday" Setsuna added and hurried to the phone.

Makoto's cell phone rang all of a sudden, she grabbed her phone and answered it "Mushi, Mushi, Makoto speaking..Usagi-Chan!" Makoto yelled happily.

Seiya's heart skipped, 'Odango'

"Yes I know Seiya is in town, in fact his right here at my restaurant" Makoto chirped "Yeah, I know I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it, it slipped my mind, any way why aren't you at work? Oh? Than can you please come to my restaurant I'm under staffed and I'm thinking about opening the restaurant, yes I know, but I would really appreciate it if you did come by? Really! Thank you so much Usagi-Chan!" Makoto tuned of her cell phone.

"Hey guess what! Usagi is coming to work here for today!" Makoto cheered "This is going to be a great day after all!"

"And more great news Mako-Chan, five of our girls on staff are coming in to work today and Haruka and Hotaru are coming too" Setsuna said with a grin "And they said that they would try and get some of their friends to work, but Seiya has to give them autographs" Setsuna looked at Seiya.

"No problem" Seiya said quickly "Anything for a friend"

"Seiya you're the greatest!" Makoto said while giving him a wink and a thumbs up "I better go start the ovens, I've got a lot of cooking to do!" Makoto said triumphantly and hiked up her sleeves.

"I better go out and get the crowd under control" Seiya added and headed towards the door, both Makoto and Setsuna grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Eh…I think going on the roof will be a better idea" Makoto told him.

A half an hour later Taiki and Yaten came to the restaurant without Kakyuu, she was going to stay at home and take care of Ann-Marie. They snuck in through the back door, Makoto's employees came in a few minutes after them with the extra help that one of the girls promised, Haruka and Hotaru hadn't arrived yet, but with the way Haruka drove, they would be there soon enough.

"I guess we should open the doors" Setsuna said aloud and stepped toward the door, but for the first time in Setsuna's life she was actually afraid of people.

As the door opened people poured into the waiting room Setsuna and one of the workers seated people and handed them menus the employees who came in were serving as waitresses while one decided to branch away from the crowed to work at the counter, Taiki and Yaten were busboys.

Makoto on the other hand had a hard time maintaining the kitchen so she had Seiya help her in the kitchen.

"I thought our publicity had died down when we left" Seiya muttered under his breath, not thinking Makoto would hear him.

"I guess not" a familiar voice said to him, he already knew who it was, it was Haruka. But before anything else could be said Makoto ran over and greeted her friends.

"Oh! Hello Haru-Chan, Hotaru-chan!" Makoto smiled "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Anything for my girl" Haruka responded "so where do you want us?"

" Usagi, raced down the street after she got off the bus, 'Seiya, were finally going to see each other again!' Usagi thought happily that is until she reached Makoto's restaurant.

She couldn't believe it, there was crowd surrounding the building!, well everything but the back ally, ' Maybe I should sneak through the back' Usagi thought as she passed the crowd of giggling women and went over to the ally, she knocked on the door, they didn't answer, she than knocked again.

"Hello! Mako-Chan! I'm here!" she yelled and pounded on the door.

The door opened, "Hello?" a guy answered the door.

"SEIYA!" Usagi screamed surprised

"Odango!" Seiya said with a jolt, he was also surprised.

"Seiya-Kun!" Usagi laughed and jumped into his arms, Seiya for a minute couldn't believe this was real, his heart skipped as he hugged her back for this moment, it seemed to Seiya that he and Usagi were the only ones in this world and he didn't want to go back to the old world, but unfortunately they had to.

"Seiya! Get your hands of my Neko-Chan!" Haruka yelled at them, snapping them back into reality.

"Neko-Chan, if you could, please put on an apron" Haruka informed Usagi who had since let go of Seiya.

"H-Hai Haruka-San" Usagi responded "Gomen Seiya-Kun" Usagi smiled and ran off to get an apron from Makoto.

"Seiya," Haruka said to Seiya, her arms were crossed.

"H-hai Haruka?"

"Don't do that in front of me again" She grinned "are you trying to get me jealous" she finished and left the kitchen.

Seiya just stood there for a moment 'is this the same Sailor Uranus who punched me in the stomach?" Seiya asked himself.


	9. Carnival Love part 1

When Fate Met Seiya   
  
chapter 9 "Carnival Love part 1"  
  
A/N: Hey everybody guess who's back! ::dodges a bunch of tomato's througn at her:: phew that was close ::is hit with a tomato:: eheh well sorry about the long wait people out there didn't want to help me out ::looks sad::, and My wretched iBook wouldn't upload any of my chapters ::curses at the Ibook:: well I finally figured it out and I can update again! yay! well here is the long awaited chapter.  
  
oh yeah, today is July 6th it's my birthday! yay!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Monday   
  
9 days left....  
  
7:20 am  
  
Seiya woke up with a start, did it really all happen? did he and Usagi hug? or was it a dream? and what was up with Haruka? he thought that she would have surely killed him for hugging Usagi, but why didn't she do anything? something is going on. Seiya than jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Seiya your awake!" Taiki said to Seiya once he came into sight he sounded rather alarmed though.  
  
"I'm hurt Taiki you sound sad to see me" Seiya yawned.  
  
"It's not that-" Taiki began to say but stopped.  
  
"Seiya?" Makoto and Minako said at the same time and came around the corner, when they caught sight of Seiya they both started blushing and laughing, than Seiya remembered, he was shirtless and had only boxers on.  
  
"AH!" Seiya screamed and ran back into his room.  
  
"That's twice in lifetime now?" Minako said slyly to Makoto who suddenly remembered the time when they had invited themselves to Usagi's old house and caught Seiya in only a towel.  
  
A few minutes later Seiya came out of his room fully dressed, Minako and Makoto were still a little giggly.  
  
"Hey Seiya-kun do you walk around the house like that when Kakyuu-hime is around?" Minako joked.  
  
"Er...that was one time show" Seiya joked back.  
  
"Aw what a shame I was hoping to catch a third act" Makoto said pretending to be slightly dissapointed. "Third act?:" Asked Seiya.  
  
"Oh yeah" Minako started "remember? That one time in Usagi's house you were in a towel and Chibi-Chibi came up and tried to tug off your towel"  
  
"That's funny you should say that" Taiki added "I remember this one time when we were children, we were at my aunties house and we had gone swimming, Seiya didn't want to wear a swimsuit because it was too itchy and jumped into the lake in the buff" Taiki said with a laugh.  
  
"Really!" Minako said laughing.  
  
"Seiya's been skinny dipping!" Makoto added laughing as well.  
  
"I was young and I didn't know any better!"Seiya said with his face a deep pink now.  
  
"But its still funny" Minako chuckled.  
  
"Err......please don't say anymore!" Seiya begged with classic anime tears running down his face.  
  
"Gomen Seiya-kun, it was just a funny topic" Makoto said apologetically "Anyway we were here to invite you guys to the carnival tonight, Usagi especially asked for you to come along" Makoto winked at Seiya.  
  
"Odango asked for me?!" Seiya asked surprised.  
  
"Uh-huh" Minako confirmed "And Yaten will be my date!" Minako said happily, Makoto sweat dropped.  
  
"He never said he would be your date"Makoto mumbled.  
  
"Oh don't be a spoil-sport just because you don't have a date" Minako said to Makoto who looked shocked "I'm sure Taiki here would LOVE to be your date, Right Taik-kun?" Minako winked at Taiki who blushed furiously.  
  
"What you say Taiki, Wanna be my date for tonight?" Makoto said with a smile, Taiki blushed even more.  
  
"I-I would be honored!" Taiki responded with a smile on his face as well.  
  
"It's settled! we all go to the carnival at 7:30 and we meet at my apartment, and Taiki will go with Makoto, I will go with Yaten, and Seiya-kun will go with Usagi-Chan" Minako cheered.  
  
"Odango and me!" Seiya nearly fainted.  
  
"Well we better be going" Minako said suddenly "we have to go see Usagi-Chan about tonight" Minako added.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see you guys tonight"Makoto agreed.  
  
"See you" Taiki sighed when Makoto closed the door behind her.  
  
"Odango and me?" Seiya said once more "But what about Mamoru-San?"  
  
~  
  
8:49 am  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Usagi hurried out of the kitchen to answer the phone, "who could it be at this hour?" Usagi said outloud "Mushi, Mushi, Tsukino Usagi speaking" Usagi said into the phone once she picked up the receiver.  
  
"Usako, it's me" it was Mamoru.  
  
"Mamo-chan? what is it" Usagi asked a little uncomfortable.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting you Usako" Mamoru asked but didn't give Usagi enough time to answer "You see, there's a carnival tonight and I really want you to come with me" Mamoru explained.  
  
"Mamoru I'm-"  
  
"Busy? Usako I'm really sorry about that night and I really want to make it up to you for that night" Mamoru said into the phone "The carnival is at Shinjiku I'll meet you at there at 9:30 okay?"Mamoru added and hung up the phone.  
  
"Wait Mamo-Chan!"Usagi called but he had already hung up "ugh! who does he think he is!" Usagi thought, as much as she loved him his sudden controlling attitude started to get on her nerves.  
  
"I Just wont go" Usagi thought "but that will be rude"she thought for a moment "Maybe I should go......But where is Shinjiku?", a knock at the door brought Usagi out of her trance.  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock! knock!  
  
"Onegai! don't knock so loud?" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Usagi-Chan hurry up and open the door!" a muffled voice called to her, it was Minako's.  
  
"Minako-Chan? what are you doing here so early" Usagi said as she opened the door.  
  
"Ohayo!" both Minako and Makoto said to Usagi as she opened the door.  
  
"Mako-Chan! your here too!" Usagi said happily, she was glad to see both of her best friends there.  
  
"How are you Usagi-Chan?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Are you and Chibi-Usa-chan doing okay?" Minako asked  
  
'I'm alright, Chibi-Usa is doing well too" Usagi answered while placing a hand on her stomach "So what are you guys doing here so early in the morning?"  
  
"Oh well you see" Minako started with a grin on her face "Taiki, Yaten and Seiya-"  
  
"Seiya?" Usagi almost jumped from her seat with excitement at the sound of his name "Gomen, please continue" Usagi apologized to Minako who's grin had gotten wider.  
  
"They invited us to a carnival" Makoto said "And Seiya wants you to come with us" Makoto finished with a smile.  
  
"Do you want to go?" Minako asked excitedly "please say you will!" Minako added with a puppy dog look that almost made Usagi laughed.  
  
"I'd love too go!"Usagi said happily.   
  
"Really!" Minako and Makoto said at the same time.  
  
"Of course, I havent seen anythem for years and last night we didnt have much time to talk....." Usagi blushed when she rememberd hugging Seiya the other day "So when do we go?"  
  
"Tonight at 7:30, were all meeting at Minako's since they live right by her" Makoto added with a smile.  
  
"They live by you? you didnt tell me that" Usagi said to Minako who laughed.  
  
"so we'll so you later right?" Minako asked  
  
"Hai" Usagi added.  
  
"good we'll see you later!" Minako and Makoto said to Usagi before they left, they had to get to ther jobs it was almost 9:30.  
  
"Ja!" Usagi said to them when they entered the elevator and than shut the door behind her, 'I cant wait!'Usagi thought happily and went to start breakfast, the news of going to the carnival with her friends made her feel like she was a highschool girl again, she than remembered the date she had with Seiya, they had gone to the boardwalk, She laughed when she remeberd the haunted house. Usagi was soo happy about going with Seiya that she had forgotten the demand to go to the carnival with Mamoru at 9:30 in Shinjiku.........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
oooooooh! whats gonna happen? whats gonna happen? don't worry the next chapter should be up tommorow, if it's not you can through tomatoes at me alright?  
  
well I got to go now birthday time now!   
  
Ja ne!  
  
Drifter 


	10. carnival love part2

When Fate met Seiya  
  
Carnival love part 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi hurried to Minako's apartment , It was around 7:18 pm she was ten minutes early., she wasnt dressed up she just wore a pink sweater with a shirt underneath and some pants that she bought a few weeks ago.  
  
'I hope they dont mind that i'm early' Usagi thought as she knocked on Minako's apartment door.  
  
"Hai! just a moment" she heard Minako's voice from inside the apartment, a minute later Minako opened the front door she looked surprised when she saw Usagi in front of her, was there something on her face?, "Usagi-Chan!" Minako who sounded shocked greeted Usagi "Your early! and not one minute early, your like eleven mintues early!"  
  
"Minako-Chan, i'm not that lazy little schoolgirl anymore" Usagi informed.  
  
"You werent lazy, you just had to much on your hands in high school" Minako quickly corrected Usagi, Usagi laughed.  
  
"Maybe I should tell Oka-san that" Usagi said "You know she still scolds me to this day for not getting higher grades"  
  
"Usagi-San!" Ann-Marie squeeled when she saw Usagi.  
  
"Ann-chan!" Usagi smiled when Ann-Marie ran to them.  
  
"How are you today? have you been giving silly Minako here a hard time?" Usagi joked.  
  
"Oi! I am not silly! I am the goddess of love" Minako said and made a pose, Usagi laughed, Ann-Marie looked a little confused.  
  
"Ka-san" Ann-Marie said while tugging on Minako's skirt "Ka-san, dont do dat that's ebawassing" Ann-Marie added inocently, Usagi laughed hysterically, Minako bent down to her daughters height "Sorry Ann- Chan"Minako said ashamed as if she were being scolded by a parent.  
  
"Dats okay Ka-san"Ann-Marie smiled sweetly "Wuv you!" Ann-Marie said and hugged Minako.  
  
"Wuv you to Ann-Chan" Minako said with a smile and hugged Ann-Marie, Usagi couldnt help but smile, Usagi secretly hoped that her relationship with Chibi-Usa was as strong like Minako's and Ann-Marie and not the way that they had had while Chibi-Usa who came from the future was staying with her.  
  
"Ohayo!" Makoto greeted as she came thru the door way, behind her was Haruka and Michiru.  
  
Michiru-Chan!" Minako said suddenly too Michiru "I thought you were in england" Michiru smiled.  
  
"I decided to cut my trip short" Michiru answerd  
  
"Michiru-Chan, how is Ami-Chan doing?" Usagi asked urgently, she hadnt heard from Ami in a long time.  
  
(Ami is in medical school in Londen,England and is always busy)  
  
"Ami, is doing okay, she told me to say hello to you for her" Michiru said Usagi, Usagi smiled, Ami had been gone all long time and barely had time for herself, she was too busy finishing medical school.  
  
"Oi, neko-chan, how come you dont greet me?" Haruka winked at Usagi.  
  
"Haruka, why must you always call her that silly name" Michiru said to her.  
  
"Becouse I like too" Haruka answered Michiru.  
  
"Minna-San" everyone turned to face the door where Yaten, Taiki and Seiya stood all dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Oy, Seiya show for us today?" Minako said slyly, Seiya a blushed an unbelivable shade of pink while Makoto and Taiki laughed at the remark.  
  
"what are they talking about?" Usagi asked clueless.  
  
"Hey is it just be or are Michiru and I being ignored?" Haruka stated pretending to act hurt Michiru chuckled.  
  
"Haruka, Michiru" Yaten said surprised as he suddenly moved in front of Seiya, Haruka noticed this and chuckled.  
  
"Oh no its not what you think" Haruka said her voice relaxed "Seiya here and I are friends now, arent we Seiya?" Haruka said and and wrapped her arm around Seiya's shoulder, Seiya looked confused.  
  
"Arent we friends now Seiya?" Haruka repeated, everyone in the room fell silent, Ann-Marie stopped playing with her dolls and looked at the scene like the others, what was Haruka plotting?.  
  
"Uh--h-hai, we are friends" Seiya stuttered, Haruka grinned "Good, now I can do this to you without getting in trouble with Neko-Chan" Haruka stated and started giving Seiya nuggies, Seiya struggled in surprise.  
  
"AH! that hurts! your too strong! OW!" Seiya hollered, everyone laughed, even Michiru laughed.  
  
"Okay, I feel better now" Haruka said letting Seiya loose of the headlock, Seiya gasped for air.  
  
"The things I was never meant to feel" Seiya choked.  
  
"What!" Haruka barked at Seiya.  
  
Everyone laughed again, exept for Ann-marie who didnt understand what Seiya was talking about, "Ann-Chan lets take you to Taiki-San apartment it's time for us to go" Minako said to her daughter "oka-san I want to go tto the cawnival too" Ann-Marie said to Minako her eyes teary.  
  
"Oh Ann-Chan, I took you to the carnival last week, you got sick eating after eating all those Apple bunnies"  
  
(Apple Bunnies are a treat in Japan)  
  
"And who's fault was it that she got sick?" Makoto said slyly to Minako who sweat dropped.  
  
"I didnt know she would get sick after eating only 29 Apple Bunnies" Minako said sheepishly.  
  
"Ai Minako-Chan" Usagi said disaprovingly.  
  
~  
  
8:45 pm  
  
"Here we are!" Minako cheered as they all got off the city bus "Shinjiku street Carnival" Minako said happily.  
  
(Shinjiku oh oh!)  
  
"Sugoi! it's so pretty here" Usagi stated with a twinkle in her eyes, she was mainly starring at the ferris wheel that shined brightly like a christmas tree.  
  
"Haruka, what you say we go check out Artist street?" Michiru asked Haruka.  
  
"Sure" Haruka said to her "We'll see the rest of you later?" Haruka winked and she and Michiru were gone into the crowd.  
  
"Okay than"Minako started "Yaten-kun what do you say about going on the roller coaster?" Minako asked Yaten as she clinged to his arm.  
  
"Roller Coaster yeah" Minako said they have one here "Lets go!" Minako said and with that she dragged Yaten to the Roler coaster with Makoto, Taiki, Seiya, and Usagi right behind them.  
  
"I dont really like Roler coasters" Makoto stated.  
  
"I dont either" Taiki said to Makoto.  
  
"Really?" Makoto asked while looking back at Seiya and Usagi who stood right next to eachother looking rather shy "hey are you two alright?"Makoto asked Usagi and Seiya.  
  
"uh-i'm fine" Seiya said to Makoto  
  
"I'm fine too" Usagi anwered.  
  
"Than how come you two arent talking to eachother?" Maktoto asked  
  
"Uh well......'"Seiya trailed.  
  
"Hey Taiki why dont you and I go on the roller coaster" Makoto Suggested and dragged him off to the roller coaster with Minako and Yaten, Seiya and Usagi stood there for a moment dumbfounded.  
  
'what should I say to her' Seiya thought  
  
'what should I say to him' Usagi thought also.  
  
"Odango" Seiya spoke up.  
  
"hai?" Usagi asked looking at him with er big blue eyes, Seiya gulped 'What's wrong with you Seiya' Seiya thought 'the last time you saw here you told her how you felt!'  
  
"um......do want to go get some Octopus dogs?" Seiya asked Usagi, Usagi's eyes sparkled with happiness.  
  
"Ok, I love octopus dogs" Usagi smiled sweetly.  
  
"Ok, lets go buy some, my treat"  
  
Usagi and Seiya ran of to the consession stand, there they bought some Octopus dogs and Octopus dumpling and fried rice, some cotton cand and soda pop. They sat down at a bench and ate happily and chatted about the past.  
  
"Haha, yeah I remember the haunted house" Seiya laughed.  
  
"I never heard you scream until that day" Usagi laughed.  
  
"I had fun that day until......you know that animamate attacked us"  
  
"I had fun too" Usagi agreed "I'ts sad that we didnt go out more often" Usagi blushed, Seiya blushed also, "Hey do you want to go on the ferris wheel?" Seiya asked Usagi breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"I'd love too" Usagi smiled.  
  
Seiya and Usagi thru their garbage in the trash and headed for the ferrid wheel.  
  
meanwhile.....  
  
'Where is that Usagi'Mamoru thought angrilly, he had been waiting outside of Shinjiku carnival for his fiance for the last thirty-five minutes, sure Usagi had a tendency to be late but that was whe she was in high school, and now she was in her early twenties and had finished graduated from college, so what was her deal? why was she late? Mamoru started to get impaitent and took out his cell and pressed the numbers for Usagi's home phone.  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
he heard the phone ring, but no one answered, the phone kept ringing until Usagi's machine picked.  
  
"Gomen na sai! i'm not home right now but please leave a message and i'll be sure too call you back! ciao!" Usagi's machine said and then proceeded to leave a message, Mamoru coughed and put on the most sincerest voice that he could.  
  
"Usako, I've been waiting at Shinjiku for awhile now and you havent arrived yet, i'm worried that you've might have gotten hurt, please call back darling?" Mamoru said and hung up.  
  
he waited another ten minutes at the front of Shinjiku and than called again,, still know one was home, Mamoru began to get impatient after on hour of waiting he cursed and left Shinjiku street and went home.  
  
Little did he know Usagi and Seiya were having a greate time at Shinjiku, riding the caroselle and buying food and and playing the prize games, Seiya had won Usagi at least two giant panda bears, they each carried one becouse they were soo big, and Usagi even tried her luck at the water gun game, and had one a spongebob stuffed toy (I love that spongebob dont you?), She and Seiya were having a great time.  
  
By the end of the night Shinjiku street Carnival was still glowing but It was late and everyone had to get to work in the morning.  
  
Seiya and Usagi exchanged hugs and went there separate ways.  
  
Usagi glowed when she hugged Seiya, and was still glowing by the time she got home, what a night! she had had so much fun! she couldnt remember the last time she had this much fun, it was like she was in high school again.  
  
Usagi changed from her clothes and into her bunny pjs, yes she still wore bunny pj's they were a gift from her ka-san. After turning of the light Usagi tucked herself in and and went to sleep with a smile on her face, tomorrow she and Seiya were going to meet at the park and talk some more.  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring...  
  
' Gomen na sai! I'm not home right now but please leave a message and i'll be sure to call you back! Ciao!'  
  
' Usako it's Mamoru your still not home and i'm getting kind of worried, when you listen to this message meet me at the crown parlour, so we can talk i'll be expecting you at 2:30, bye.'  
  
The machine stopped recording.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	11. Rei, new plans and crazy fans

When Fate Met Seiya

Chapter 11 (but actually ten) "Rei, New plans and crazy fans!"

In a couple of days her friend was getting married, she may have been in a different country but she could feel something was not right, the brunette with long hair was very stubborn when it came to her feelings, if she felt something were out of place she would do something about it.

"May I see your passport" the women asked the brunette, she reached into her pocket for her passport and then slid it through the glass, and the women behind the glass looked through her passport and then stamped it "Have a safe trip Ms. Hino" Rei Hino then took her passport and boarded the flight straight to Tokyo, Japan.

"Makoto!" Setsuna ran into the living room where Makoto sat reading a magazine, Makoto looked up with a curious look then became alarmed when she saw the look of dread on Setsuna's face.

"What is it? What happened?" Makoto suddenly shouted at Setsuna, Setsuna wasn't concerned about being yelled at.

"I've just received a phone call from an old friend" Setsuna calmed down "and this friend is not Ami" Makoto looked at Setsuna strangely, and then began to laugh.

"Why are you getting so worked up over Rei-Chan?" Makoto asked, Setsuna gave her a glare and then Makoto realized exactly what Setsuna was trying to tell her .

"We both know that she will ruin our plan" Setsuna said in low tone.

"I know" Makoto began to bite on her thumb gently " We cant let her do that…not again" Makoto was of course referring to when Usagi was sixteen, Usagi had told Makoto that she would have left Mamoru if it wasn't for "Rei-Chan's" help Crystal Tokyo or no Crystal Tokyo, she would have gone off with Seiya.

"What should we do?" Setsuna said angrily "We have been planning their reunion for months!"

"I know, darn it!" Makoto punched a pillow "I should have thought about this earlier!" Makoto sat down in a huff.

"We both knew that her appearance would happen sooner than later" Setsuna said quietly "We can always just keep her busy until Mamoru is out of the picture"

"You know right now that doesn't sound so bad" Makoto said sarcastically, and than sat up with a jolt "yeah! That's what we will do!"

"And how will we manage that?" Setsuna gave Makoto a curious look; Makoto stood up and smacked her fist into her left hand.

"We will just have to keep her from finding out that the lights are in town!" "Easier said than done" Setsuna crossed her arms.

"Were just going to have to pull off the impossible" Makoto reached into her pocket "We can't let Rei ruin Usagi's happiness"

Usagi sat alone on the park bench, she had been sitting there for no less than five minutes, and she wondered if Seiya would be arriving soon after. It looked like rain today so she wore a light weight jacket and instead of sneakers she wore tennis shoes, thinking they might be slightly easier to walk in when or if it rained.

Before she had left for the park Usagi had called Minako, Minako was rather giggly during the conversation, which was unsurprising to Usagi. Minako always giggled when it came to men, Usagi laughed, even though Minako was now in her twenties and busy with a little girl she still flirted and went out on dates. Usagi had baby sat little Ann-Marie a couple of times, such an angel Usagi always thought, she only wished Chibi-Usa would grow up like Minako's.

Usagi than reached for her purse and took out a small box, it was a gift for Seiya that she had made, Minako had giggled big time on the phone, even though it was only a friendship ring. It might have been a little questionable but Usagi had given one to each of her friends including Luna! (Has anyone noticed that this little cat hasn't been mentioned in this story once? Hey come to think of it where is Artemis?).

"Odango!" Usagi heard someone call out to her, she knew it was Seiya; Usagi got up from the bench and looked down the path "Ohayo! I'm over here!" Usagi yelled in Seiya's direction, she could have sworn she saw a wide goofy smile spread on his face from where she stood.

Than seconds later Seiya was face to face with his long lost friend, Usagi smiled he grinned. "How are you doing today miss?" Seiya said courteously as he bowed, Usagi laughed softly at his gesture.

"I am fine sir, and may I ask how you are doing today?" Usagi revised his act. " Hey! That was my idea first!" Seiya mocked, Usagi laughed as they began to walk down the parkway.

"You should know by now that even small lines will be stolen by fans"

"Gee I didn't know you were a fan of the three lights" Seiya said non-chalantly, honestly it was like time didn't stop between them, it was like they were picking of where they last left off.

"Well, I wasn't" Usagi said and tilted her head upwards her nose poised toward the sky "I was just saying" Seiya grinned.

"Looks like you really did do some growing up" Seiya smiled and than frowned.

"Yeah" Usagi held her breath for a moment "Becoming pregnant certainly does that to a person" Usagi added, she than wished she hadn't added that last comment, suddenly the two were snapped back into reality, thoughts raced through both of their heads.

'What am I doing? She's engaged and she's having Mamoru-sans baby!" Seiya blushed furiously, his body became stiff and he began to sweat.

"Am I flirting? I shouldn't be doing that! I'm almost married!" Usagi stuffed her hands in her pocket as they walked.

"So how is Mamoru-San?" Seiya asked trying to change the subject, Usagi began to get a bit uncomfortable she knew she couldn't say anything about his sudden controlling attitude; strangely she still cared for her fiancé.

"He is doing well, He's a little worked up about…our baby" Usagi whispered Seiya opened his mouth to respond when they both heard noise.

"What in the?" Seiya stuttered, both Usagi and Seiya looked over their shoulders to witness one of the most out of this world site.

"I told you! That's him ling!"

"Seiya I still love you!"

"WE LOVE YOU SEIYA!" a group of girls screamed and gloated, Seiya and Usagi took one look at each other and then screamed.

"Run Odango!" Seiya yelled and grabbed Usagi's hand, Usagi didn't need to be told twice and held onto his hand with a tight grip, before they knew they were running around the park from the crazy fans until they finally hid behind a tree.

"This is ridicules!" Seiya huffed "the band has been broken up for years!"

"That's why they are called Fanatic's" Usagi breathed desperately "at least things couldn't get any worse"

At that moment a crack of lighting ripped through the heavens, Usagi and Seiya looked at each other halfheartedly, yup, it couldn't get any worse. Could it?.

Little did they know…Mamoru sat waiting for Usagi in the crown par lour…he was not pleased.

A/N: hi everyone, sorry for the long wait and I apologies for this mediocre chapter, it's lame but after months of no writing this was the best I could come up with, don't worry the next chapter wont take so long to write, maybe a week or two I believe. And also, I was thinking about re- writing the first five chapters, I just read them and I thought hmm, they aren't really that detailed are they? tell me what you guys think okay? Oh and also please go check out my other fics Featuring Seiya and Usagi here are some quick details.

Marital Bliss: Usagi and Seiya are having an affair in this one, Usagi is married to Mamoru, Seiya to Kakyuu.

Misfits Run: Seiya and Usagi are just friends in this one (so far Wink wink) and they start a matchmaking service they eventually mess up in.

And a future story is a three parter it's called So Far Away, look for that one in the coming months.

Thank love you all!

Drifter


	12. Usagi's Heart

When Fate Met Seiya

Drifter Chicks note: oh everyone I am so sorry! I know it has been such a long time and most of you loyal readers probably aren't there anymore, but still here is the next chapter in WFMS I'll explain what happened that made me leave for so long.

Chapter 12 "Usagi's Heart"

After running away from the crazed fanatics, the two friends had gotten caught in a thunderstorm; they knew the consequences of thunder knowing first hand from Makoto and her Lighting powers so they hid quickly.

"Ah!" Usagi yelped in fright as a crack of lightning struck her hearing.

"Its okay, we'll be fine" Seiya pulled Usagi closer to him as they walked down the street, the weather was getting worse, and lightning was violently streaking the cloudy skies, it was so threatening that the recently reunited friends decided to not use Usagi's umbrella, it would be too much of a risk with the lightning.

"Lets go in there" Usagi said to Seiya as she hid under his coat, Seiya lowered himself to Usagi's height.

"Huh?" He asked her his expression puzzled; Usagi couldn't help but laugh at his clueless expression.

"I was trying to tell you that we should go into that shop," Usagi answered, Seiya nodded and then asked.

"Which shop?" He asked her

"The crown par lour" Usagi told him as they began walking toward the crown "You remember that place right?"

"Yeah" Seiya replied "I didn't frequent it as much as you and the others did though" Seiya joked, Usagi wanted to give him a nudge on the shoulder but was to preoccupied with the coat that was covering them, she instantly forgot about the joke Seiya had just made.

"I feel sorry about your coat Seiya" Usagi said to him as they entered the crown par lour, They both removed themselves from under the coat, which was now soaking wet, Seiya gave her a simple grin.

"It's fine, really" Seiya assured her, Usagi still looked concerned.

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked "Dry cleaning is expensive for outerwear like yours" she added, Seiya's jacket was a cotton hoodie with pleather covering, it looked like it would be hard to wash in an ordinary washer and dryer.

Seiya waved it off as they sat down at a nearby booth, the coat was dripping wet so a waitress at the counter took it from them and offered to hold it in the backroom until they left.

"That jacket isn't as hard to clean as you would think" Seiya informed Usagi.

"Oh" Usagi simply said as he reached for the menu that was on the table between them "since were here" Usagi began.

"We might as well eat? Right" Seiya finished her sentence with a sly s smile on his face, Usagi scrunched up her nose.

"Gee…I haven't been here in so long" Usagi sighed, Seiya looked at her curiously.

"How long has it been Odango?" He asked.

"Three months" Usagi skimmed through the menu "Furuhata-San and his sister no longer work here, but they are friends with Mamoru, and will be at the wedding" Usagi quickly put a hand to her lips "Oh I…"

"When is your Wedding?" Seiya asked without showing a hint of being bothered, even though his insides were churning at the thought of Mamoru marrying his long time secret love.

"In eight days" Usagi quietly answered, Seiya just looked up at her and flashed her his boyish smile.

"That sounds great, you must be very exited" Seiya said to Usagi 'I know I'm not' Seiya thought sadly, Usagi returned his smile.

"Yeah I am, I can't wait" Usagi added 'What would you say if I wasn't my dear Seiya' Usagi mentally added, the truth was that she was really having second thoughts about marrying Mamoru.

With the way he was acting lately the thought of a future with him frightened her, she still loved him though it was hard to hate him completely not with the history they had, a century of romance was hard to ignore.

"So what are you going to order Odango?" Seiya asked her changing the subject, as much as he tried to hide it the thought of her marrying HIM made him feel like he was being stabbed over and over again.

"Hmm I think I want to order the banana split," Usagi said innocently.

"How bout we share it?" Seiya suggested, Usagi thought about it for a minute and then nodded.

"That would be great"

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

He had been doing this for about a minute or so, it was starting to irritate him, why wasn't she answering? She never went out at this hour, she must have been in the shower or something, or maybe she was taking a nap?

"Relax" that was the word that Mamoru chiba was repeating through his head, he knew he had to calm down if he wanted Usagi to hear what he had to say, with him losing his temper lately he knew that he would go off the minute Usagi tried to explain herself and by explaining herself he was talking about being stood up at Shinjuku.

Mamoru was still peeved at Usagi's absence, why would she make him wait at Shinjuku all the time? She liked carnivals didn't she? Of course she did Mamoru knew that Usagi adored everything childish from playgrounds to circuses. Mamoru had to snicker at that, even now in her early twenties Usagi still had the mind of a child.

"Excuse me young man" a kind elderly woman slowly walked up to him "If you are looking for Ms. Tsukino she left an hour ago" The women said sweetly.

"Where exactly did she go too?" He asked the old women while trying to suppress his anger, since when did Usagi go out with out talking to him first? She never even left for work without calling him first!

"Oh, I believe she went out with a friend" The elderly women said sweetly "Or to meet an old friend, I really can not remember with my age" She laughed it off Mamoru was not amused.

"Do you know where she was going to meet this friend?" Mamoru's eyes were beginning to twitch, the women did not notice and answered.

"I think she told me that she was going to meet him in a park close by, She said that she was going to spend the day with him" Old women added, at this Mamoru's eyes burned with fury, steam literally spewed from his ears.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it" and he was off, he was beyond mad, why was Usagi cheating on him? Her PRINCE! Still Mamoru tried his best to calm down, he had to remind himself that it was probably a misunderstanding but in the end he came to the conclusion that she had strayed.

If only he did not jump to conclusions.

Back at the Parlour, Usagi and Seiya had finally been served their Banana split, Usagi had smiled in pure delight the minute it was plopped on the table, it had made Seiya chuckle. Seiya was having a good time despite being chased by old fans and getting trapped in the rain, sitting at this table with Usagi filled his heart with joy.

"Seiya" Usagi caught Seiya's eye, her innocent bright blue eyes sent a warm chill throughout his body.

"Hai?" He smiled tenderly, Usagi's face turned slight pink, she could feel her face begin to burn lightly, her nerves were getting the best of her this time and wished she wasn't so prone to blushing, Usagi then cleared her throat softly.

"How come you are not eating?" She said quickly, Seiya blinked and then looked at the melting Banana split, he sweat dropped.

"Oh-uh...I was just thinking" Seiya responded, he almost slapped himself for not sounding suave like he had intended, lucky for him Usagi did not notice, and looked at him curiously.

"What about?" Usagi asked, her bangs brush lightly against her forehead as she shifted in her seat, Seiya almost blushed himself, and man oh man was she still cute.

"Oh nothing" Seiya said warmly "Hey lets dig in the ice cream is turning into soup!" he quickly added Usagi giggled and than joined him in eating the Ice cream, it was gone in less then three minutes.

--

"What bad luck!" Minako Aino whined as she left the department store that she worked at, luckily they had a spare umbrella and rain coat for her to wear and use, she was leaving early today because of how slow business was and plus she wanted to go spend time with her sweet baby girl Ann-Marie, her pride and joy.

She had also planned on hanging out with Yaten, Minako was delighted the first night he was back, he had gotten along so well with her darling daughter, something most men she dated or liked lacked, when it came to dating and her daughter; Ann- Marie definitely came first in her world.

And nothing could change that, so it was a huge relief to Minako that he enjoyed spending time with Ann-Chan, still Minako felt a little self-conscious it had been a long time, things have changed, _she_ had changed.

And she wasn't just talking about her hair either, having Ann-Marie had changed her in so many ways.

Would Yaten-Kun accept her now? he wasn't very understanding back in the day but Minako knew he had matured, maybe his grouchy act had passed because of it, Minako had to laugh at that, Yaten stop being grouchy?

Boy that'd be the day!

Minako than paused as she neared the crown parlor, she was directly across the street when to familiar people came out of it, she gasped when she realized who they were, Seiya and Usagi! Minako had to stop herself from squealing, she just could not let that part of her rest.

"Are they on a date?" Minako said to herself, she then hid under her raincoat, Minako knew of Makoto and Setsuna's plans to get Seiya and Usagi together and needless to say she agreed with them, she loved the idea of the two getting together.

But Minako's hopes suddenly drowned in the rain as she saw someone walking down the street a few yards away from Usagi and Seiya...Mamoru.

Minako gulped, she knew what Mamoru would do if he saw Seiya with his fiancé, and without another moments thought Minako ran across the street with the umbrella gripped tightly in her left hand.

She had to protect her friend.

* * *

Once again all wonderful devoted fans of this story, (that's if your still on ) I apologize for taking so long to update, my reason is because I was going through a rough time, I have depression and I had a hard time dealing with it, my problems were extreme to the point where I self injured, I had to go away because of it.

But as soon as I got better I realized the one thing that kept me going, you lovely readers and this story, I did not want leave this story unfinished. And I realize now writing has always been my true love and I have always felt peaceful when writing.

And so there for I hope you the readers of this story accept my apology, and my thanks for being so devoted to this story.

Thank all lovely readers.

Drifter chick

P.s

Lady Cela thanks for encouraging me, and I enjoy your stories as well, but don't let anyone make you feel bad about your writing,you're a good writer.


	13. Minako Saves the day

When Fate Met Seiya

Chapter 13 "Minako,saves the day!"

Mamoru Was furious! how could Usagi just run off to meet another man? Why would she cheat on her future _husband _it just did not make any sense! So Mamoru made his way towards the park, after walking around for forty-five minutes he gave up and left.

It began to rain, great, he then bought an umbrella from a little shop and headed home, Mamoru began to wonder.

"Was that old women lying to me?" Mamoru thought, maybe she had misinformed him, after all he did not find Usagi in the park, and it was not in her character, she loved him to much to go behind his back, maybe she was meeting a friend who happened to look male...that's it she must have been going to see Haruka, but then Usagi never called Haruka a man...

A couple of minutes later the rain stopped and Mamoru took a right, he was going to take a shortcut through the street his friend Furuhata used to work at, the crown parlor, it was the fastest way back home, it was then on that same street that he noticed a couple come out of the crown parlor; a blond haired women with pigtails and dark haired man with a long ponytail, He recognized the women immediately.

Usagi Tsukino,his_ fiance'._

The rage suddenly came back and Mamoru balled his fists in anger, and he began to march towards Usagi and who ever this guy was that dared to come between him and his future bride, he was only a few steps away when he noticed another blond running up to Usagi, Minako Aino.

What was she doing here?

-

Usagi was beaming with joy as she walked out of the crown parlor,it was hard not to notice with the huge smile she had on her face, Usagi was having a great time with Seiya; Usagi was sure Seiya was having fun too;She then turned around to face Seiya who was also smiling.

"Full?" She asked him, Seiya laughed.

"Yeah, I know we only ate ice cream but it was pretty filling no?" Seiya replied, Usagi nodded, Seiya smiled.

"Where she would go next? The movies, theme park?" Usagi asked excitedly which caused Seiya to think, he wasn't sure where to go next, he really wanted to keep hanging out with Usagi alone, a theme park was way to crowded and lines took to long, and a movie was private.

"Well, I have not seen a movie in awhile so why not go see a picture?" Seiya answered, Usagi grinned.

"There's a really great movie out that I want to see, I've read good reviews and heard positive things" Usagi added.

"Whats the movie about?"

"It's a romance, It's about a girl in love with a boy who is very different, the girl is being pulled away from the boy because her friends don't want him to be with her, but the boys friends try their best to bring them together; Makoto saw it last week with Minako they said it was great" Usagi finished and clasped her hands together and smiled at Seiya sweetly her bright blue eye's glowed with sincerity, Seiya blushed.

She was too cute, cute enough to make Seiya want to impulsively kiss her.

"Seiya? Something wrong?" Usagi looked at him with concern, Seiya shook his head and took a step forward towards Usagi.

"Odango...I" He stammered as his face began to turn an even deeper shade of red, he felt his breath quicken and his heart beat, he knew she was engaged; but what if he kissed her? Would she kiss him back? Maybe it would change her mind about marrying Mamoru.

Seiya bit his bottom lip to hold himself back from lifting Usagi up in his arms, how was he going to handle this situation? His heart told him to kiss her, but his conscience told him to back off, she was taken.

"Seiya, Your blushing" Usagi spoke gently as she too began to turn red, she felt her knees begin to quiver, what was she doing! She was engaged! She couldn't do this to Mamoru...but Seiya, he just looked so handsome and dashing.

"You are too" Seiya retorted, as he shoved his hands into his pockets, was she feeling what he was feeling? He was sure she was, and it was this that made him make up his mind, he was going to go for it.

"Odango..." Seiya whispered.

"Seiya?" Usagi put her hands together as she stepped closer to Seiya, Mamoru and her engagement went out the window at this point, she didn't care about the consequences.

Usagi tilted her head up, and Seiya leaned forward, slowly; was this really happening? Was he going to kiss his beloved Odango? This was a dream come true!

And good dreams are usually crushed before the good stuff happens.

"USAGI-CHAN!" Usagi turned around abruptly at this, making Seiya lose his balance and slightly fall forward, Seiya quickly regained his composure and looked up to identify who the caller was.

Of course the love goddess her self, Minako.

"Usagi-Chan, Seiya I'm so happy I caught you too!" Minako huffed as she stood next to Usagi, she was catching her breath, by the sound of it she had been running.

"Minako-Chan? Aren't you supposed to be working today?" Usagi was surprised, Seiya was too but said nothing and let Usagi and Minako continue.

"I left early, business was slow and- and well I'm glad I caught you because of-" Minako was caught off as a deep voice suddenly boomed and surprised the three.

"Usako! What in the world are you doing out here!" Mamoru yelled, Usagi and Seiya turned around quickly.

"It's Mamoru..." Seiya thought he held a shocked expression, oh no, what was he going to do to Usagi! Seiya didn't care about what happened to him, but he did care whether or not Usagi got in trouble, and if did it would be his fault, Seiya then looked at Usagi, who's cheerful expression had changed to a fearful look.

"Ma...Mamo-Chan you.." She stammered.

"HERE!I Can't believe you made it!" Minako stepped up and wrapped her arms around Usagi, a smile suddenly spread on her face, Usagi and Seiya looked at Minako surprised.

Huh?

"What are your talking about?" Mamoru growled at Minako, who only grinned.

"The double date silly!" Minako giggled "You remember Seiya here don't you?" Minako let go of Usagi and ran towards Seiya and wrapped her arms around his waist

"Seiya?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow "the Sailor Soldier who helped out against Galaxia?" Mamoru folded his arms.

Seiya, Minako, and Usagi where all stunned that Mamoru actually Remembered Seiya, Minako kept her cool though and continued.

"Usagi left you a message she wasn't sure if you had received it so she was going to hang with me and my date Seiya here at the movies but since your here the dates on!" Minako finished, oh boy she hoped he fell for it, Mamoru wasn't dumb and could see through lies easily, please chose to let this one go Mamoru thought Minako.

"Is this true Usagi?" Mamoru questioned Usagi, who suddenly nodded.

"Hai, I left you a message but your machine was out of room" Usagi lied, she down on her tounge to keep from saying more, Mamoru eyed her for a second and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about this, but I'm here now why don't we go see that movie" Mamoru said coolly and wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulder shooting Seiya a 'this is my girl' look, Seiya then looked towards Minako, who winked at him.

"Yeah lets go" Seiya answered, and without another word, Mamoru began to walk with Usagi in toe ahead of Seiya and Minako, Usagi looked over her shoulder momentarily to give Seiya an apologetic glare, Seiya nodded. So much for that kiss.

"Seiya, Don't worry" Minako whispered to Seiya "I'll get you two out of this"

-

Makoto, felt a little tired from last night at the Shinjuku street carnival, she had also gone to Harajuku the day before last night to buy a gift for Usagi, and had dealt with overcrowding at her restaurant thanks to Seiya and the lights, so she was more then a little up for resting today, she just couldn't deal with anymore crowds today.

So She handed her duties to Setsuna who was more then willing to help out, Makoto still had to make breakfast though and did that, she was now working on dinner for the outers and herself, she had made _onigiri_, or rice balls as snacks until then, she was eating one right now, she had sprinkled a little _furikake _on hers and continued with dinner.

She wanted to make a complicated French dish that would take up most of her time, even though she was resting today she still had to cook, Makoto's day's were just not complete without preparing a nice hot meal for her new family.

Ring, ring!

Makoto took one more bite of her food and put it down on a napkin, Makoto wiped her hands on her apron and answered the phone, no knowing who awaited her on the other line.

"Ohayo" Makoto said into the phone.

"Ohayo, Makoto, it's good to hear your voice! I just arrived home and it's great to hear a friend" Makoto nearly choked on the piece of onigiri she was eating from the shock of hearing the voice on the phone, it was Rei her friend.

"Rei-chan! Your in town already" Makoto said quickly, she heard a laugh on the other end.

"Yes, i figured I'd cut my trip short"

"How Come?" Asked Makoto, Rei hesitated but answered.

"I've been having very strange feelings lately, I can't put my finger on it but I have a feeling that there might be something wrong with Usagi...do you know anything?" Rei questioned, Makoto gulped, she could not tell her about Mamoru and Usagi's relationship and the fight they had just gotten into a few days before.

And she certainly could not inform Rei about her plan to get Usagi and Seiya together, she'd go ballistic! She could hear it now...

"What are you thinking! Your jeopardizing the future!"

Oh boy.

Makoto knew that Rei would quickly defend Mamoru about the fight and claim that it was a lie and urge the wedding to continue.

Makoto knew Rei meant well but she was stubborn, and as far as Rei knew it Mamoru was still treating Usagi like a queen; so there was no means to break them up.

"No Rei-chan, Everything is fine " Makoto finally replied.

"So nothing is wrong with Usagi? She and Chibi-Usa are healthy right?" Rei asked, she was very concerned about Usagi and the health of her baby, she had not caught up on how the pregnancy was going so she figured she'd ask.

"Usagi just got checked out, Chibi-Usa is healthy and so is Usagi"Makoto replied.

"Ok well, I have to go now, I have to catch up with my grandfather, but i'll call you later?" Rei said Suddenly.

"Okay i'll talk to you later Rei-chan"

The two hung up the phone and Makoto quickly began to pace around in a panic, she brought her hands to her head trying to come up with something, nothing came, she had to sit down and left the kitchen.

Makoto then walked into the living room that she and the outers shared, she found Michiru sitting on the sofa eating a rice ball and drinking green tea, Michiru was also watching an opera on television, Makoto remembered this opera she saw it with Haruka when Michiru was given the position of lead violinist for it last year.

"Mako?" Michiru looked over her shoulder, she must have detected her Michiru was a person who always stayed on her toes "Something wrong?"

"Unfortunately... yes"Makoto sighed as she sat down in the arm chair next to the sofa, Michiru put down her onigiri, and crossed her legs patiently waiting for Makoto to explain.

"Rei is back in town" Makoto informed her, Michiru took a sip of her tea and gently placed it back onto the table next to her and looked up at Makoto.

"It seems we have a little situation now don't we" Michiru calmly said and smiled warmly at Makoto "What are you going to do about Seiya and Usagi?" Makoto sighed uncomfortably.

"I don't know what to do" Makoto huffed, Michiru was surprised.

"You mean you did not think of an alternative way if such a situation were to occur?"

"nope" was all Makoto said and Michiru brought her hands together and sighed.

"We'll have to just keep her busy then, we can't let her know that the starlights are in town"Makoto closed her eye's and took another sip of her tea, Makoto stared at Michiru in aw.

"I can't believe how involved you and Haruka are in this!" Makoto stood up with a grin spread on her face "A few years ago you two would have kicked my butt for even trying to get Usagi with someone else"

Michiru replied with soft laugh.

"I only wish the best for our dear princess, her fiance' is not giving her that care we all hoped she would receive" Michiru began and sighed "Kou seems to be the best alternative to Usagi's happiness, even though I do not care for him very much" Michiru finished, Makoto frowned.

"You don't like Seiya?"

"No not really, but if he is what makes Usagi happy, then I am okay with it" Michiru stood up and left the room, the conversation was over.


	14. yaten's woe, seiya's predicament

When Fate Met Seiya

Chapter 14 "Yaten's Woe and Seiya's Predicament "

* * *

It was noon, nearly 3 o'clock, but that did not stop the silver haired starlight from drinking another cup of coffee or two; Yaten was babysitting Minako's daughter Ann-Marie along with Kakyuu-hime and Taiki, but out of the three it was Yaten who had been spending the most time with the little blond two year old. 

Even thought Ann-Marie was a sweet child she was still a hand full, two year olds needed a lot of attention and this little blond child especially required loads of it,up until twenty minutes ago Ann-Marie had been kept busy by a movie; but the movie was over now and Yaten had suddenly become Ann's new source of entertainment.

And so far Yaten had kept his cool, Much to Taiki and Kakyuu-Hime's surprise, and played with Minako's child, Ann-Marie wanted to play several games like _chutes and latter's_, _Memory_ and and_ tic tact toe_.

Yaten lost at all three games, much to the amusement of Taiki, Kakyuu-Hime and Ann-Marie, although it was a huge blow to his ego he did his best to hide his embarrassment and went with it, still he could not believe how he could lose to a two year old.

Also,Yaten did not know why, but Ann-Marie seemed to have taken quite a liking to him,almost as if she had a little crush on him or someone had told her to keep an eye on him;Yaten just brushed it off, she was just a kid she was not like those fan girls who oh so tormented him during his first stay on earth.

"Yaten-Chan! Yaten-Chan!"Ann-Marie hopped up and down in front of Yaten trying to catch his attention, Yaten looked at her and then leaned down to face her and grinned.

"What's up?" he asked her, Ann-Marie giggled while holding her hands together behind her back..

"I want to pway again!"the little blond girl said excitedly and jumped up to show her enthusiasm and through her arms up causing her hair to bounce lightly, Yaten was hesitant this child had beaten him in the most simplest games and another loss would just scar him for life!

"Mm, I wonder Yaten" Yaten and Ann-Marie turned to face Taiki who was sitting on the sofa with Kakyuu, the brown haired starlight wore a sly grin on his face.

"Do you think she'll challenge you to another rousing game of _Tic tact Toe_?" Taiki and Kakyuu laughed, Yaten turned pink with embarrassment and Ann-Marie looked on without a clue.

"That was low four eyes" Yaten shot back at Taiki who was wearing his glasses, Kakyuu again laughed and this time Taiki gave him a cocky grin, Taiki then adjusted his glasses and stood up.

"I suggest find a different comment you've been using that same one for the last four years" Taiki shook his head and walked into the kitchen, Kakyuu caught her breath and smiled brightly at her beloved starlights, Yaten only huffed and looked back at Ann-Marie again who was patiently waiting for him to respond to her request.

"Yaten-Chan can we pway now?" Ann-Marie asked Yaten innocently and Yaten nodded, Ann-Marie then took out her _Memory_ game again and began to set it up, she was quite intelligent to set it up herself.

When she was done setting up the game, Ann-marie looked up at him again and smiled.

"You go fiwst Yaten-Chan!" Ann- Marie had suddenly started calling him Yaten-Chan today, it was sweet, not that Yaten would admit that, he wondered if Taiki or Kakyuu would tell Minako how her daughter was growing so attached to him,but for some reason though the thought of Minako finding out about Ann's pet name for him did not sound so bad.

Course he feared the shrill squeal Minako would probably let out if she knew about it.

Yaten than began playing _Memory_ and much to his dismay, he lost again.

Wow, 4-0 a grown man losing four games of memory to a young girl, talk about embarrassing.

"Argh, i give up I keep losing!" Yaten said while scratching the back of his head, Ann-Marie only laughed Yaten than looked at Ann square in the eye "Um...your not going to tell you mom about me losing four games to you; are you Annie?" Yaten asked her.

"Yes I awm" Ann-Marie said with a laugh making Yaten groan which made Ann laugh all the more, Yaten nearly swore that child was going to start spewing milk from her nose because she was laughing so hard..

"Oh come on! Gimme a break!" he mumbled.

"Okay" Ann-Marie responded and then ran up to Yaten and took out a pair of wooden chopsticks from her dress pocket and broke them in half in front of Yaten who only stared for a second and then broke out laughing himself.

"I did not mean it literally!" Yaten told Ann-Marie who put a hand to the back of her head bewildered.

"What's a literally?" Ann-Marie asked Yaten with her big doe eyes, Yaten at this point had finally stopped laughing.

"It means to...oh man...um...it means to take things too seriously" Yaten explained the word as best he could, in his opinion it wasn't a bad translation of words considering Taiki did all that kind of stuff, maybe Taiki wasn't the only smart guy in the group neh?

"Oh...okay!" Ann-Marie said cutely and stuffed the broken pieces of chopsticks back in her dress pockets "I get tape then, I'm gonna fix em" Ann-Marie oh so matter of factly said to Yaten and ran off into the kitchen where Taiki and Kakyuu were to ask for tape.

Yaten couldn't help but chuckle, Was HE like that when he was a child? Who knew...er except his parents...and maybe Taiki and Seiya, Princess Kakyuu would probably know as well considering the four of them grew up together.

Bah, thats besides the point though, Yaten doubted that he had Ann-Marie's play full nature even back when he was a child he remembered himself being particularly stubborn, maybe he had good points too though, and the more he thought about this the more he wondered about having children of his own, it wouldn't be bad to be a parent would it?

Being around Ann-Marie all day clearly showed him he was capable of handling kids (and his temper) for long periods of times, who know maybe Minako would want him to be Ann's father considering Ann-Marie's biological father was not around...Yaten frowned at this thought, Sure on this planet he was male, but he was born on Kinmoku and he was a sailor soldier and in reality he was indeed a women.

Would Minako still want to be with him with this being the case? Was she even interested in him at all?

Yaten couldn't help but slump on his sofa and sigh in sadness as he asked himself this.

Minako was probably not interested in him anymore anyways.

-

Minako fidgeted in line next to Seiya who seemed pretty nervous himself, Minako had gotten her friend and Seiya out of one hell of a bind not to long ago with Mamoru showing up out of the blue on the them, Minako herself wondered what would have happened if she had not been across the street from Usagi and Seiya at that precise moment and time.

Would Mamoru have flipped out like before?

Minako then looked at Mamoru who was in front of her with Usagi at his side, she studied his face as best as she could given her angle was pretty off and came to the conclusion that yeah he would have gone ballistic big time.

This made Minako sigh in relief

Minako then looked to her left to check on Seiya who stayed at her side keeping up with the charade that the two were a couple, the poor guy, he was looking forward to a day with Usagi and ended up to a day at the movies with Usagi and her fiance', what a bummer.

A few minutes later the four were inside the movie theater finding seats, Minako couldn't help but think up something a little risque', once Mamoru had taken a seat Usagi sat next to him it was here that Minako planned to sit Seiya next to Usagi, they were in a movie and Minako was sure that Mamoru would not say anything if Seiya happened to sit next to her..

Minako hurriedly planted herself in one full seat away from Usagi, forcing the already nervous Seiya to sit right next to her, Minako gave herself a victorious smile, hopefully they would get through the movie with out Mamoru thinking anything.

-

Seiya did not know about Usagi, but he was really nervous, he did not know what to do it was really awkward being only a seat away from Mamoru the fact that Usagi was the one keeping them separated only added to the odd feeling around them.

Seiya kept himself from sighing out loud, he did not want to bring anymore attention to himself; he paused for a second and looked to his right to look at Usagi who had her head facing downwards, she looked ...depressed, Seiya could not help but wonder why because only an hour ago she was laughing and having a good time with him, he then looked at Mamoru who still had a very unpleasant expression on his face; it was here that Seiya put the pieces together.

This was not a happy relationship.

But then why would Usagi tell him that everything was alright with her and Mamoru? Was she trying to hide something from him? He did not want to say anything, but he could not get this disturbing question from creeping back into his thoughts every couple of seconds.

It was this very thought that that kept him from watching and understanding the movie, Seiya instead would turn his attention to Usagi every couple of minutes, if she had turned to look at him through out the movie she would have seen the concern in his eyes right off the bat.

Seiya than shook his head, maybe he was just making things up? He did not want Usagi to marry Mamoru and he pretty much was making up excuses to break up...yeah that had to be it, Usagi loved Mamoru and he just had to except that...still he could not shake off the feeling he was having.

Seiya went on like this throughout the entire film, missing everything.

By the time the four had left the theater it was getting dark the clouds in the sky were gone by now so the chance of rain was slim.

Seiya had his hands in his pocket while he did his best to keep his eyes off off Usagi he stayed close to his "date" Minako who was the most enthusiastic of the group, Mamoru had his arm around Usagi's shoulder, Usagi had a smug look on her face but did her best to smile.

"So did anyone like the movie? I saw it already so seeing it again made it even better for me" chimed Minako happily while putting her hands behind her back, this made Seiya and Usagi smile a little, thank the gods for Minako's optimism it was certainly doing away with the stiff atmosphere around the group.

"It was okay, I'm not sure why the girl would want to stay with the strange boy in the movie though, I think the girls friends were doing the right thing by pushing her away from the boy" Mamoru killed the mood and Usagi did the best she could to keep a smile on but failed.

"Aw come on Mamoru-San, I think the movie was sweet and the fact that Nao (girl in the movie) did the right thing by following her heart" Minako kept her positive attitude and continued to ware her big smile

"She did not allow her position to dictate her life, and went after the man she loved its a very beautiful story really" Minako looked at Usagi as she said this causing Usagi to look at Usagi with curious expression.

"That's a good opinion" Mamoru complimented Minako and then turned to Usagi "I've got to go home now, I have a meeting in the morning...I'll see you later" Mamoru said to Usagi and leaned down to Usagi's height and planted a big possessive kiss on her lips, Causing a stunned reaction from Minako and Seiya.

"Woah" Thought Minako as she looked at the Mamoru kissing Usagi, she could not help but feel a little disgusted at the way he planted one on her friend, it was as if he were trying to prove something, Minako the looked to her left at Seiya; Minako could tell that Seiya had a huge lump in his throat.

Mamoru then broke the kiss and waved good bye to Usagi who looked flushed ;he then shot a victorious look at Minako and Seiya and then left.

Usagi was a flaming beat red, she was so embarrassed! Why had Mamoru done that in front of her friends? In front of Seiya? It was so indecent! And that kiss was just so different so strange it was as if he kissed her to prove a point.

"Wow,...that was odd" thought Minako and then ran up and hugged Usagi "So what did you think of the movie?" Minako changed the subject, much to the relief of Usagi and Seiya.

"I liked it was very sweet" Usagi replied and smiled sweetly at her friend and then looked at Seiya who looked a little more relaxed now.

"What did YOU think of the movie Seiya?" Minako quickly asked Seiya who chuckled.

"I liked it too..." was all he said, he did not want to accidentally spill out what was really on his mind.

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed the movie! I only wish everyone in our party could have had a better attitude towards it but oh well" Minako shrugged of course she was referring to Mamoru and made a face making Usagi and Seiya both let out a laugh.

'AW! They look so cute together' Minako thought to herself 'I wish they could have spent a little more time together...mm maybe they can' It was at this thought that a mischievous grin made its way on Minako's face.

"Oh look at the time!" Minako said suddenly as she looked at her watch and brought her other hand to her face making it look like she was about to faint, sure that may have been a little over the top but still she did it anyway "Its getting late! I almost forgot about Ann-Marie she's still with Yaten and Taiki!"

"Taiki and Yaten?" Seiya repeated 'That's right she dropped off Ann-Marie this morning...wonder if she's giving Yaten a headache yet?" Seiya thought and kept himself from chuckling.

"I better go and pick her up then I don't want Yaten and Taiki to think that I'm taking them for granted"Minako added and then began to walk off.

"Wait I'll go with you I have to head home anyway" Seiya began.

"NO!" Minako suddenly yelled at Seiya who was stunned at her reaction, Usagi who was standing next to Seiya raised an eyebrow.

"Heheh, what I mean is you don't want Usagi walking home alone do you?" Minako added causing Usagi and Seiya to look at one another "With her condition she could sure use someone looking out for don't you think?"

"Well...I don't want anything bad to happen to Usagi...but...what about you? Are you going to walk all the way back to the apartments alone?" Seiya asked Minako with a note of concern which made Minako shake her head.

"Oh! I'll catch a cab I'll be fine! See you two later!" Minako said without another word and ran off, Seiya and Usagi looked at each other once again both were a little dumbfounded, why didn't they all just take a cab together? Wouldn't that have been a little more logical?

Minako on the other hand left them with a huge smile on her face, she only wished the two would make the best of their alone time.

-

Elsewhere Haruka Tenoh ,who was carrying a grocery bag, walked in through the front door of her home Michiru had phoned her awhile back and informed her of the situation at hand, Haruka was at the store when she received the call with a package of a dozen eggs in her hand; when Michiru had let her know that Rei was back in Tokyo, needless to say Haruka had dropped those eggs in shock at the store and ended up paying for them anyway..

Heh you break it you buy it.

Haruka was greeted by Michiru at the door, she was placing a vase full of roses at a near by table;Michiru held a calm demeanor which did not surprise Haruka at all, she knew her Michiru would always keep her cool even at a time like this.

"Well that was fast" Michiru said to Haruka she had a bit of chuckle in her tone and with good reason since Michiru called Haruka only twenty three minutes ago and Harkua was way across town, Haruka brushed this off and leaned down toward Michiru.

"I'm not always fast, you should know that first hand" Haruka said slyly, despite Haruka's crewed comment Michiru kept her poker face.

"Haruka" Michiru said disapprovingly "You know that now is not the time for such behavior, especially with this tiny crises at hand"

"Tiny Crises?" Haruka repeated "Sounds like your not to concerned with Rei returning so early" Haruka added.

"I'm not, I'm sure we can handle this without much effort" Michiru responded coolly as she turned around and headed into the family room, Haruka grinned; she just loved it when Michiru acted like that it was one of the traits that attracted her to Michiru.

Haruka than followed Michiru into the family room where Setsuna and Makoto had joined th now sitting Michiru, Setsuna and Makoto were already in a deep conversation, Haruka placed her grocery bag on the coffee table and sat down next to Michiru.

"So if we keep Rei busy, chances are she won't run into Seiya or the lights?" Makoto who was already speaking with Setsuna began.

"The chance of an encounter is slim but not for certain" Setsuna replied, Makoto sighed Haruka looked at Michiru and Michiru looked at Haruka.

"Doesn't she tend to the temple with her grandfather? Won't that be taking up the most of her time?" Haruka spoke up at this Setsuna shook her head and Makoto huffed sadly, was it something she said?

"Her temple is being reconstructed right now from the damage it received from the rain storm we had recently so she won't be keeping busy there for awhile" Michiru chimed in, Haruka cracked her knuckles at this to relieve some stress and thought for a moment when it hit her.

"The Wedding" Haruka said suddenly, Makoto,Setsuna and Michiru all looked at Haruka, the three held curious expressions.

"Do explain" Michiru instructed Haruka who nodded.

"Well if I'm right, there are STILL many things that need to be taken care of for Koneko-Chan's wedding right?" Haruka began and her three comrades nodded.

"And the last time I checked many of things needed for it are behind schedule, so...I was thinking maybe we can keep Hino from wrecking the plan by assigning her several jobs, and when I mean several I mean...all of them" Haruka finished at this the group grinned.

"Haruka! That's brilliant!" Makoto cheered, Haruka only grinned.

"It can't be that simple, someone will need to be watching her" Michiru added on at this point the other girls in the room all looked at her and gave her a coy smile, Michiru looked at them for a second and sighed "Fine then I will watch her, but I want all of you to continue watch on the princess" Michiru said with her arms crossed at this point Haruka wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

"We can always count on you can't we" Haruka winked at Michiru who let out a small chuckle, Makoto and Setsuna all laughed.

"That's solves the problem with Rei-Chan" Makoto said happily "now all we have to worry about is getting Usagi and Seiya together"

"I doubt we'll have much trouble there" Michiru spoke softly and stood up "At Shinjuku the two looked especially cozy"

"That's true, hopefully this time Usagi will follow her heart and not her duty as the future Queen" Makoto added her smile fading slightly a this Setsuna stood up and placed her hand gently on Makoto's shoulder.

"I'm sure the princess will choose what's right for her, so don't worry" Setsuna said reassuringly, Makoto's smile returned and nodded at Setsuna.

"Okay, enough of this cheesiness" Haruka interrupted with her hands on her hips "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving and I'm ready to eat that French dish Makoto mentioned this morning" Haruka pointed out at this Makoto laughed.

"It is dinner time, and I'm dieing to hear what you guys think of the recipe" Makoto said.

"Well then, let me get Hotaru downstairs and we'll start dinner" Setsuna added and made her way upstairs to fetch the studying college student.

Michiru only nodded and the remaining three all made their way into the dining room to eat dinner.

-

Minako hurried into her apartment building and rushed up to the seventh floor, she made her way to the starlights apartment that was only a cross the hall from her own and knocked on the door, she heard a scurrying inside before someone finally opened the door, when the door opened she saw that it was Kakyuu hime...with flour on her face.

"Kakyuu?" Minako raised an eyebrow, why did the princess of Kinmoku have flour on her face? Oh no! did Ann-Marie cause trouble in the kitchen? She hoped not!

"Minako?" Kakyuu spoke gently and opened the door for her "Are you going to take Ann-Marie home?" she asked Minako.

"Hai, its almost her bedtime" Minako answered.

"Aw...we were having such a great time" Kakyuu frowned, Minako again raised an eyebrow and looked at Kakyuu.

"Great time?"

"Yes, Ann-Marie is teaching us to make homemade clay doe" Kakyuu replied, Minako had to keep herself from giggling, homemade clay? That explains why Kakyuu had flour on her face, Minako remembered when Ann-Marie watched her favorite children's programming in one episode the programming taught children to make homemade Clay doe.

Needless to say making the home made doe was very messy.

"Ka-San!" Minako hear that familiar high pitched squeal it was Ann-Chan who was covered in flour, Ann-Marie than came running at her, oh boy.

"AH!" Minako's daughter wrapped her tiny arms around her slim legs, when she let go Minako looked down and noticed her legs were now covered in flour.

"Oops" Ann-Marie said quietly.

"It's okay Ann-Chan you did not know what would happen" Minako tried to brush off the flour but it was really stuck on her legs, as she cleaned herself off she noticed Yaten and Taiki come up to the door, immediately Minako stood up right and blushed.

Did Yaten just see her do that? Oh boy...

"Yaten! Taiki what's up?" Minako greeted, she quickly mentally slapped herself, What's up? What was she sixteen?.

Moments like these that made Minako want to crawl into a hole and never come out of it.

"Nothing much, whats happening Minako" Yaten replied, Yaten quickly regretted it, What's happening? What was that!

"Was Ann-chan any trouble to you guys?" Minako asked them trying her best not to act like a dork, almost immediately the three all shook their heads.

"She was good, she was no trouble at all" Taiki said "However she did beat Yatenat four games of Memory, and tic tac toe" Taiki chuckled and Yaten blushed.

"Really? I bet you were just being nice" Minako said to Yaten at this Ann- Chan quickly tugged on her mother's shirt.

"No Ka-San! He wost all of them because I'm gwate!" Ann-marie defended her Four wins and Minako and Kakyuu and Taiki laughed, much to Yaten's displeasure.

"Well I better be going it's really late now" Minako spoke up and took Ann-Marie by the hand "but if it's not too much trouble do you think you guys can look after her tomorrow?"

"Um Sure!" Yaten quickly responded at this Minako smiled and Ann-Marie gave him a big grin.

"Okay then, I guess it'll see you guys tomorrow" Minako began to leave, Ann-Marie waved goodbye and the Aino's left.

"Shame they had to leave early eh Yaten?" Taiki nudged his counterpart, Yaten blushed a furious red and Nudged Taiki back.

"You don't see me saying anything about Makoto do you?"Yaten said through gritted teeth and Taiki zipped his lid, Kakyuu giggled.

"You two never quit even when Seiya is not here" Kakyuu remarked.

"Seiya...where is he?" said Yaten.

-

Seiya was escorting Usagi home, it was too dark to walk so the two took a Taxi, they were at Usagi's apartment building several minutes later, the conversation was low so it was very silent one but when Seiya had walked Usagi all the way up to her apartment the two began talking.

"I had a nice time, did you?" Usagi said to Seiya who nodded.

"It was great, I'm glad we could spend time together" Seiya responded, despite the run in with Mamoru and his old fans it had been a nice day.

"I really hope we can do this again" Usagi added "do you think you an I can spend some time tomorrow? I get off of Work at 2 pm" at this Seiya's hopes flared.

"I'd love too, where do you work?" Seiya asked her, he could meet her at her job if she wanted him too.

"Sade's Department store, it's not to far off from your apartment" Usagi replied, Seiya smiled.

"I'm sure I can find it" Seiya again smiled warmly, and looked down at Usagi, their eyes were gazing warmly at each other, Seiya swore he felt a warm spark between them, it felt kind of nice, Seiya felt his heart beat just like it had earlier.

"Okay...I'll see you tomorrow" Then Usagi said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Okay, Ja" Seiya walked away, he looked over his shoulder and caught Usagi's glance, he smiled at her on last time before walking into the elevator, the doors seemed to close slowly as he finally got on making him a little nervous as he was tempted to run back to Usagi's door and plant a kiss on her, but to his relief the door finally closed and he was on his way.

As he left the apartment building Seiya couldn't help but take out the locket he carried everywhere in his left pocket, the gold star shaped locket that held Usagi's picture, despite the darkness the gems that lined the frame sparkled, Seiya sighed dreamingly and held the locket close.

If only he could really hold Usagi like he held the locket.

-

After Seiya left Usagi went inside of her apartment and took of her shoes choosing not to wear her slippers she took her time and went into the bedroom in her socks, she then changed into her night clothes and pinned her back in a bun to avoid any hair tangle in the morning, it took awhile because her hair was very long.

Usagi then took a moment to smile to herself, despite having run into Mamoru she had had a wonderful day, being with Seiya some how made her happy it filled the lonely hole in her heart somehow she just could not explain it.

Yet Usagi couldn't help but frown, was she falling in love with Seiya again? Was she tempted to risk the future for him? No, she couldn't do that, she had her duty as the princess and to Mamoru her first love.

She and Seiya would just have to be friends, yeah being friends isn't bad at all, Usagi then laid down on her bed and put the covers over her she hugged a pillow and closed her eyes, she went to sleep with hope in her heart.

The next day when Usagi woke up it was still dark out, she looked at the clock and it read "6:01 am" Usagi only shook her head and went to take a shower, after she had finished her shower she changed into a work appropriate out fit.

She was going to go to work today since she had missed many days already, Minako was going to be working today too so she knew it was going to be a good day, it was a quarter two seven when Usagi head out the door she stopped momentarily at her kitchen to grab a rice cake when she noticed her calender.

Seven days, it was only a week till the wedding.

* * *

Holy moley 11 pages! That is a definite improvement on my part, I'm sorry everyone for the long wait and I'm sorry I promised 14 pages but from the reviews I've been receiving I decided to just submit what i have well anyway I've decided to reply to several reviewers from the last to chapter here goes! 

Chapter 12 reviewers.

Djanime2004- Thank you for your comment! I appreciate it.

Anonymous okie dokei this is a long one (takes a deep breath)

  
have the others told Yaten and Taiki about their "plan" yet?

Nope but i'll let you know one thing, a certain somebody close to them is keeping something from them big time. Heheh.

Will Rei help out, or will she get in the way of their plan. Does she even know what's been going on between Mamoru and Usagi.

Nope so far Rei does not know what is going on, she will most likely try to keep usagi with Mamoru

I'm sure if the guys haven't figured it out yet, they will soon, especially since Mamoru seems like he will explode any moment now.

Correcto (i love meh readers)

How long has he been treating her like this? How long did it take before the gang found out. (sorry if you already mentioned this.)

its okay, Mamoru has been treating her like this since he found out Usagi was pregnant and Makoto and Setsuna figured this out first when...(heheh Sorry that's a secret for a future chapter)

Will Ami make an appearance? Does she know what's been going on or have she been out of touch with everyone.

Ami is abroad training to become a doctor and she WILL apear in a later chapter since she is an important and major character.

Other than that thanks for reviewing! I love it when reviewers ask questions (teeheh)

AndiTanaka- I'm glad i have a new reader! (does a happy dance) I'm really happy to hear that my story is bringing in new readers.

Eternal Lady- I updated for you! (smily face!)

Sister of light- I'm glad you really like this story (happy)

Animegirl088- I'm glad you like it!

Lunadoragon- :smiling warmly: I was really happy to read your comment it really made my day, and I'm glad you really like my story and i hope you keep reviewing...ps Doragon...is that from the bouncer? (fondly thinking of the Bouncer).

Thelights3- Glad you like it friend :smiley face:

Myinterests- thanks i really appreciate it!

Imortal Sailor Cosmos- :smiling: Your comment made me really happy, I hope you keep on reviewing your comments are really great.

Chapter 13 reviews.

Chibi doo- heheh Sorry about Mamoru all will be explained later on, thank you for reading!

Myinterests- I'm so happy you reviewed again!

Eternal Lady- I'm glad you reviewed again, it'll make sure to update regularly now, I don't want to lose anymore reviewers

JustSukiya- oooh! More qeustions:happy:

im a new reader and i've been puzzling over  
who's the father of Minako's child?

Oh...that is a secret! But Ann-Maries father will be named at the very end so keep on reading k?

is it someone important?

Maaaaaybe...:mischevious grin:

i've always hoped that it's Yaten, though that does not  
seem to fit with this storyline

yeah he'd be a great dad don't you think?

but i love how sweet he acts towards Ann-Marie

me too :smiley face:

I hope you keep on reading!

Sister of light- I'm glad you reviewed again!

Sailor fire star- I'm glad you really really like the story, i hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.

Wow, i love reviewers hugs the reviewers, well any way its almost three in the morning i better get to bed, also you all know Ann-Marie? Well someone asked me if she was named after anyone and she is she is named after Ann-Marie from All Dogs go To Heaven :sniff i love that movie: i rented the movie one night and the name stuck.

Okay love and peace everyone! And don't forget to review!

Drifter.


	15. A real day out

When Fate Met Seiya

Chapter 15 "A real day out"

* * *

It was almost ten-thirty A.M. now meaning it was time for Seiya to wake his lazy butt up, yawning Seiya stretched and put on some lounge wear pants and a black t-shirt, normally he would just walk out into the living room in his underwear but after that incident with Minako and Makoto he had started to make sure to dress before going to the table to eat. 

Once he had changed, Seiya stepped out of his room to find the two year old blond Ann-Marie playing with blocks and stacking them neatly, Seiya scratched the top of his head wondering why Ann-Chan was hear so early when he remembered Taiki telling him that he and Yaten were going to baby sit Minako's daughter again.

It surprised Seiya how easy going Yaten was with the girl, he knew for a fact Yaten normally did not get along with people or kids...maybe Yaten's crush on Minako had something to do with that eh? Seiya snickered.

"Good Mourning Seiya-San!" Ann-Marie looked up at Seiya and smiled at him brightly, this made the still sleepy Seiya smile as well.

"And a good morning to you as well, Ann-Chan" Seiya returned the greeting and bowed, Ann-Marie giggled how cute!.

"Are you playing blocks out here allby yourself Ann?" Seiya asked her the girl quickly shook her head.

"Nopers! Yaten is playing blocks with me! He said he is going to build me the...um...um Ke-n-moku palace" Ann- Marie stated, Seiya laughed; he knew she meant _Kin_-moku and not Kenmoku.

"And where is that grumpy little midget anyway?" Seiya said to himself when he felt a slap on the back of his head "OUCH!" Seiya stumbled to his left while grabbinghis head he turned around to see the silver haired starlight glaring at him, Yaten's lime green eye's giving him _The Look._

"Grumpy midget eh?" Yaten looked up at Seiya menacingly while tapping his foot impatiently, Seiya massaged the back of his head.

"I was kidding Yaten!" Seiya said with a note of ache in his tone, Ann-Marie quickly ran up to Seiya and hugged him around his knees protectively catching both Seiya and Yaten by surprise.

"Yaten-chan! That was mean!"Ann-Marie said disapprovingly at Yaten who was taken aback.

"Wh-what...huh?" Yaten stuttered trying to catch up,was Ann-Marie standing up to Yaten to protect Seiya? Wow...she really was like her mom.

"Um...yeah you heard the young lady" Was all Seiya could say impressed by the fact a two your old was scolding Yaten.

"You two need to pway nice okay? No fighting!" Ann-Marie moved away from Seiya "So..so Shake hands say you two are sowwy" Ann Marie instructed the two Starlights, Seiya and Yaten looked at each other for a split second before the two reluctantly shook hands.

"Wow! Ann-Marie got you too to kiss and make up like that!" A strong elegant voice filled the room it was Kakyuu who was closely followed by Taiki, the two were carrying grocery bags apparently Taiki and Kakyuu had been out of the apartment this whole time.

"Outstanding! She was able to settle a SeiYaten quarrel in only seconds, something that I have not been able to accomplish in all my years with them" Taiki added amused, both Yaten and Seiya stared at Taiki.

"A SeiYaten?" Seiya scratched his head

"It's what he calls your catfights" Kakyuu said to Seiya politely and smiled at him "Taiki grew tired of saying both of your full names after awhile and came up with SeiYaten"

"Oh...Don't I feel special" Yaten muttered under his breath when he felt a tug on his leg, he knew it was Ann-Marie she tended to grab at his pant leg when she wanted his attention.

"Yaten-Chan just be nicer to Seiya-San kay?" Ann-Marie said innocently, Yaten huffed and then looked down at her and nodded a smile showing on his face.

"I'll be nice, I promise" Yaten said to Ann-Marie who clapped her hands victoriously, and at this precise moment loud awe's could be heard.

"That's so sweet! It almost brings a tear to my eye" Seiya joked and smudged his left hand on his face as if to wipe away a tear, Kakyuu and Taiki both laughed making Yaten blush ten different shades of red, how embarrassing! Was this the price he had to pay just for being nice?

"Really Yaten what a nice thing to say" Kakyuu spoke up her hands placed in front of her "I only wish you would act nicer to _everyone_ around you"

"H-Hey! I am nice" Yaten defended himself and as if on cue, his princess, Seiya, Taiki, And Ann-Marie all shook their heads.

"Clearly in denial" Ann-Marie sighed, Kakyuu giggled at this as both Seiya and Taiki laughed, Yaten's face only turned redder.

After this morning squabble, Taiki went into the kitchen and fixed the group breakfast and after eating Yaten went back to building Kakyuu-hime's Royal palace out of blocks with Ann-Marie, Kakyuu had decided to help around the apartment despite Taiki's protests.

Seiya on the other hand finished his meal as fast as he could and went to his room to change, by the time he left the apartment he had noticed that there were still a couple of hours until Usagi got off work, he smiled to himself and grabbed his wallet.

He was going to go buy her something that would make her smile.

-

Minako could not wipe that smirk off her face today, She just couldn't help it with the way Usagi was acting; Usagi was just so...so..happy! It had been awhile since she had seen her friend in such a great mood, and needless to say Minako was glad.

Right now both Usagi and Minako were at work, it was not busy today so the two had plenty of time to talk despite the fact that they were in charge of the cosmetics counter, still the two chatted like the young women that they were.

"So what are you going to do after work with Seiya?" Minako asked Usagi, who smiled.

"I'm not sure hopefully we'll go see a movie...or go to this museum I've been dying to go to" Usagi responded, Minako looked at Usagi surprised.

Usagi...museum? Nah she probably just misunderstood.

"No offense Usagi-Chan...but a museum you?" Minako said to her questioningly and Usagi nodded.

"Yeah, it's this doll museum! This place has a collection of old, new and rare dolls! It's great!" Usagi said excitedly and Minako laughed, yup this was her Usagi-chan alright.

"You two should go to that museum it might be fun...who knows maybe you two will find some rare doll that gives you three wishes!" Minako said with a grin, Usagi laughed while shaking her head, Usagi was fixing up a perfume display and was careful not to spill any bottles.

"If only, can you imagine?" Usagi said to Minako, Minako tilted her head and looked at her friend while smiling cutely.

"I certainly can" Minako grinned 'I'd wish for Yaten to marry me and be a father to Ann-Marie' Minako sighed dreamingly.

"Your thinking something naughty aren't you!" Usagi pointed at Minako who held up her arms in protests.

"Uh uh! Not true! I bet your the one thinking naughty thoughts that's why your saying that!" Minako retorted, Usagi whined.

"That's so mean!" Usagi laughed, Minako joined in her amusement.

"So then what would you wish for Usagi?" Minako asked the petite blond, Usagi looked at her puzzled, wishes?

"Me...I don't know I-I already have everything I've wished for in the past" Usagi looked away from Minako hiding her discomfort, Minako frowned she did not want to be the one responsible for stealing away Usagi's joy.

Still she decided to go ahead and continue her question.

"Are you sure about that Usagi? I'm sure there is something you must really want? Right?" Minako continued "Something that you have longed for a really long time?"

"Longed for...?" Usagi paused as she stared at Minako, a moment passed and an image flashed in her mind, it was Seiya; Seiya was on her mind...Why? Usagi quickly shook her head "I'm not sure...hey I've got to go and get something from storage, think you can handle the counter?" Usagi asked Minako; Minako nodded and Usagi left in the direction of the storage room.

"Seiya, that's who you long for Usagi...I just wish you could admit it" Minako sighed and went back to work.

-

Makoto was at her restaurant working with Setsuna, Haruka was sitting at the counter eating a Russian meal when her long time friend Hino Rei walked into her restaurant, Makoto who was in the back saw Rei through the window in the kitchen door; Makoto grinned.

Operation Haruka was in commence.

Makoto quickly walked out of the kitchen and over to the counter where Haruka was, Makoto eyed Haruka silently and received a wink from the tall blond, at this Makoto was sure that their plan would work; especially with Haruka dishing out the details, Haruka was a smooth talker.

Rei spotted Haruka and Makoto and walked over to them, she took a seat next to Haruka at the counter and smiled at both of them.

"Hey guys, I made my way here as soon as I heard your message from my grandfather" Rei started a conversation with the two roommates who both focused their attention to the brunette, Rei had settled herself in the seat and went on.

"So what is this important thing you two need to tell me, hm?" Rei asked Makoto and Haruka, Haruka had to keep herself from grinning at this point.

"Well you see, since Makoto is the Maid of Honor many duties have fallen onto her lap" Haruka began.

"And I've taken these duties because I don't want Usagi to have any stress with her pregnancy and all" Makoto added and Rei nodded, so far she was following well.

"But!" Haruka added dramatically, Makoto could not help but think to herself 'nice touch' Haruka continued "All these duties have caused Makoto to become swamped with work, and to put it simply she is too busy to plan the wedding"

"Oh I get it" Rei spoke up "You guys want me to take over some of the duties right?" Haruka and Makoto both nodded "I don't know Mako-Chan are you going to take all the credit for yourself if I help out?"

"Of course not Rei-Chan!" Makoto quickly answered "I'll make sure to tell Usagi that you helped planned her big day and that I could not"

"And I'll vouch for you" Haruka added, Rei paused for a second and thought it over, Makoto watched her friend waiting for an answer as did Haruka, Rei than brought her hand to her chin and then spread her arms.

"Alright! I'll do it for Usagi and Mamoru just tell me what it is you guys want me to do and I'll get to work on it" Rei said with a smile and Makoto squealed happily and grabbed Rei into a bear hug despite Rei being on the other side of the counter.

"Hey take it easy Mako-chan! people are staring and your making a mess!" Rei struggled against her friends tight hug causing a few utensil under her to scatter on the surface, Makoto quickly let of Rei allowing her air to breath, Haruka who was observing them chuckled.

"I'll go get you the list of things I have to do then" Makoto said happily and headed to the back, Haruka stood up from her seat and followed.

"I'll help you with the list" Haruka said and she and Makoto were gone in the back room, leaving Rei bewildered.

Why did Makoto need help getting a list? Rei suddenly blushed, were Makoto and Haruka...having a fling? Rei quickly shook it off and scolded herself mentally for thinking such a perverted thing, she knew that Makoto only liked boys and Haruka had Michiru.

Rei blushed again, she really needed to get her mind out of the gutter.

In the back Makoto and Haruka both were gloating, they did it Operation Haruka had worked! Rei fell for it and hopefully Haruka's plan would keep Rei too busy to go and see Usagi.

"That bear hug was a nice touch" Haruka said to Makoto, who grinned.

"Well it wasn't exactly a fake a hug, I was happy she took the bait" Makoto explained "I really want Usagi too be happy, I don't want Rei to interfere again" Makoto paused.

"I know Rei-chan means well with Usagi but sometimes a good intention can do more harm than good" Makoto added silently Haruka put a hand on her room mates shoulder.

"I know what you mean" Haruka sighed recalling the memories from the last sailor war, they haunted her but being the tough girl that she was she hid her feelings hoping one day she could make amends "Lets just hope _our_ good intention actually does help Koneko"

Makoto looked to the floor.

"Yeah lets hope it does".

-

2 o clock finally came and Seiya was ecstatic.

It took him awhile to find the department store Usagi worked at but luckily for Seiya someone stopped and gave him directions after he had bought Usagi's gift, Seiya smiled he bought Usagi bouquet of flowers, he had decided against roses and got her a bouquet with different sorts of exotic flowers, they were beautiful and breath taking...just like Usagi.

Seiya hoped that the flowers would brighten Usagi's day a little more, he also prayed that everything went smoothly; he wanted his friend to have a good day. As he neared the department store, he noticed two lovely petite blonds standing by a the entrance and smiled, Minako and Usagi looked alike in so many ways.

"Seiya!" Minako spotted Seiya and jumped up and down despite the crowd of people around her and Usagi, a lot of those passing by glared at Minako disapprovingly for her behavior but Minako only ignored this, she was too genki to care about what random people thought.

"Hey Minako! Hey Usagi" Seiya kept himself from blushing as he walked up to the too, he greeted them and bowed respectably prompting Usagi and Minako to do the same, after bowing both Seiya and Usagi caught each others eye the two could barely hide the joy from one another.

"I brought you these...I hope you like them" Seiya blushed and handed his bouquet of flowers to Usagi, both Usagi and Minako gasped in surprise.

"They're gorgeous!" Minako gushed and grabbed hold of Usagi's arm "Aren't they Usagi-chan?" Usagi's face turned pink as Minako did this.

"Hai" Usagi then looked at Seiya, her eyes glowing "They are very pretty, thank you for buying them for me" Usagi smiled warmly at Seiya, His eyes lit up he was glad to see that she liked his gift.

Minako grinned at the way the two were looking at each other, it was so cute! The scene almost made her giggle it was as if she were in a movie watching the actors fall in love, Minako then decided to take her leave and let the two lovebirds get onto their date.

Sure Usagi called it an outing but she might as well have called it a date, Minako sure did.

"Well! I guess I better go now, I'm dying to see what mischief Ann-Chan has caused Yaten-Kun today" Minako chimed and both Seiya and Usagi laughed.

"Okay then! I'll call you later Minako-Chan" Usagi hugged Minako, Minako then waved good by at Seiya and dashed off in the direction of her apartment complex, Usagi watched her run into the crowd she then wondered.

Was Minako happy to leave them? Seemed like it, oh well Minako must have been thrilled about seeing Yaten; Yeah that must have been it because Usagi knew that Minako still had a huge crush on the starlight it made Usagi smile, she wanted her friend to be happy.

"Odango" Seiya called for Usagi, Usagi turned and faced him she held the bouquet tightly in her arms.

"Hai"

"Should we go then?" Seiya asked her and Usagi nodded, the two then began to walk down the street.

She knew this would be a day to remember.

* * *

Hola everyone! i've finally updated and I hope this chapter is to everyones liking, I'm going to get started on the next one soon but first! **Sailor Star Fire-** I'm glad you liked the last chapter I'm sorry i could not make this one equally as long but i wanted to get this one out as soon as I wrote it to keep you darling readers happy, I promise I'll try and write the next one as fast as i can! 

**LunaDoragon-** I'm glad you reviewed again:happy: I'm glad you like the way Yaten acts around Ann-Marie I really like him when he acts cute for some reason, me does not know why heheh.

**Chibi Doo-** here you the newest chapter! I hope you keep reading Mamoru will make a lot more appearences.

**Myinterests- **AYA! How can I have missed that:whines: and I thought I finally wrote a chapter with no mistakes...oh well! Thanks for pointing that out I can correct it now. And thanks for Reviewing!

**Kaelien- **Don't Worry, Seiya kun will soon reveal his feelings well...at least someone will, but keep on reading and thanks for your review!

**Eternal Lady- **Yay! One of my favorite reviewers! Its okay that your review was late I'm just glad that you read it! So you were on an island? LUCKY:pouts:. As for Taiki and Yaten yeah I'm planning on filling them in soon can you imagine:thinks up a whole bunch of fun things with Yaten and Taiki:heehehe.

And this thing that someone is holding back well your going to be pretty surprised who it is, I'll just say that it is someone VERY close i dont wanna ruin the surprise. But stay tuned this mystery will soon be revealed!.

**SupremeBaka- **wow! I love it when reviewers write really long comments it just makes me feel all warm and gooey inside! Heheh...okay maybe that was a little much but I'm glad that you like my fanfic and I hope you keep on reading because the best is yet to come! That i promise!


	16. Kakyuu’s Secret, Makoto’s plan evolves!

When Fate met Seiya

Chapter 16 "Kakyuu's Secret, Makoto's plan evolves!"

Kakyuu sat alone in her bedroom, she had just finished bathing after another fun filled after noon with Ann-Marie, Minako had come over to pick her up hours ago, but Yaten had gone out to buy some drinks for dinner, so Minako had not stayed long. She would return later though. As Taiki had received a phone call from Makoto at her restaurant. She was going to be coming over for dinner; she would bring prepared meals for them. Kakyuu told Taiki to accept this, as Kakyuu wanted to speak with Makoto personally, it was just about time that they did that.

Yaten was currently in the shower getting ready for dinner, but Kakyuu knew that he was going to be dressing up for Minako and Ann-marie, as Yaten usually just wore whatever for special events, never even appearing neat at royal dinners. And that made Kakyuu laugh, love was certainly in the air here on earth. She was glad that she came, she was so happy that that letter came for her that day, though it was only a few days ago.

It was six-thirty pm, Right about now Seiya and Usagi would be enjoying dinner. Thought Kakyuu, Seiya followed a strict schedule, his own actually. He never liked to dine later than six-thirty for health reasons; as Seiya was prone to wake up early in the mornings to do his work out regiments, being a sailor soldier meant keeping in shape too. That was his routine on Kinmoku anyway, but since coming back to earth-he had become rather lazy; or so said Taiki.

Kakyuu had laughed when Taiki told her the story of their days as pop singers; how tired Seiya got after performing in front of thousands of screaming girls, the headaches those strobe lights gave him, and then the press conferences and having to endure the human education system known as high school in the mornings. Kakyuu giggled just thinking about how drunken looking Seiya must have been in those days. It brought back lovely memories though, of how tired her starlight had been when he was training to become her personal bodyguard; along with Taiki and Yaten, they had trained since the age of six to become her personal sailor senshi.

Kakyuu's own mother, the Queen of Kinmoku had picked the three out. Seiya being of noble Blood, as he was of the Seiya family, Princess Kakyuu knew that all three of her Starlight's were named Kou by their mothers, who were also former Sailor Senshi. Long ago Kakyuu had learned to call Seiya by his last name and not his first, as her starlight's would often get confused by it. In fact Seiya's mother Akemi was the Queen's former lead Senshi.

Seiya Akemi was also a strict woman, a proud one who loved her family and Kingdom, she served Kakyuu's mother faithfully for over thirty years as Sailor Star Warrior, retiring only recently after being revived after the Galaxia War. Kakyuu knew that Seiya had never wanted to become starlight, only taking on the job to please her mother Akemi. Of course Seiya grew to love being a soldier; she had even grown to love…Kakyuu.

Kakyuu sighed, and closed her eyes thoughtfully. Yes, she and Seiya had been lovers at one point in time, Taiki and Yaten knew about it, many at court knew about their relationship, and how physical it had gotten. The Queen had disapproved at first, until she realized how much Kakyuu loved Seiya. Even going as far to prepare a royal engagement, though no grand children could be born from the union as Seiya was truly a woman, Kakyuu had many noble cousins who would gladly take the throne in the event that she never produced heirs, and it was a Love that was celebrated on the planet.

The red head smiled to herself, and to think, every summer the four of them: Seiya, Taiki and Yaten and herself, would spend every single day together, laughing, playing, swimming in the rich oceans of Kinmoku bay, even training together, it made her wonder who every day she spend with her Starlight's that it was only Seiya that she would allow into her heart, and not the others. No one thought that possible, but love is funny like that.

Akemi had hoped that Kakyuu and Seiya would wed, but upon returning to Kinmoku after the war with Galaxia had ended, all hopes were crushed. Kakyuu's heart was broken, but in time it mended, all these years later she had learned to let go of her beloved Seiya, for one day she would once again find love, she was still young there was plenty of time left for that. Still her heart ached for Seiya, but not in the form of a broken hearted lover, it was empathy that she felt. For Seiya had fallen in love with a woman that he could never have, the one who's star seed's beauty outshone all in the galaxy, who's shine could never be matched, not even by Kakyuu's.

Yes, Seiya had fallen in love with the Moon Princess, Usagi's love had already been claimed though- and by the long sleeping prince of earth. Kakyuu knew well that Seiya would never get over her, she learned this after finding a certain item in  
Seiya's possession-Yes, and she knew about it, he carried it everywhere with him. It was his most treasured item, as of the last few years…a star shaped locket, with Usagi's picture in it. Kakyuu had seen it more than once she had cried at first, feeling nothing but natural jealousy towards the Moon princess; whom had replaced Kakyuu in Seiya's heart. But the hatred that Kakyuu felt at first had faded away.

Although on Kinmoku, Seiya had learned to look and act optimistically, appearing happy most of the time in the palace, many could tell that Seiya was depressed; Yaten and Taiki being the one's who noticed it the most. Kakyuu wanted nothing more than to make Seiya smile once more, a real smile though, not a fake one as he had learned to mask his face with upon command.

"Kakyuu-hime." Said Taiki, appearing before Kakyuu in the doorway of Kakyuu's bedroom, the princess smiled, she was waiting for him.

"Are you ready for dinner? I've called Mako-chan; she's downstairs parking her car. She's brought us several meals from her restaurant, she prepared them for us." Taiki stopped, his face was light pink and he was hiding a smile, Kakyuu thought this was cute. His crush on Makoto was very obvious now; how he kept it hidden all those years ago she could never figure out, Her Taiki was usually very well reserved, not as of late though. She felt it a little out of character of him.

"I am ready for dinner; I can hardly contain my excitement." Giggled Kakyuu, as she accepted Taiki's hand to help her to her feet, Taiki's face scrunched up, he looked confused by her reaction. "Taiki, I believe it is time I let you in on a secret…" She paused.

"Princess?" Taiki arched his eyebrows in interest.

"It all started a few days ago…when I received a note, from Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Pluto…Makoto and Setsuna." Kakyuu smiled "Pleading me to bring Seiya back to earth, so that they could try and reunite him with the Moon Princess."

"Princess." Taiki said in a serious tone "What are you talking about? You said the note was an invitation to Usagi's wedding, are you playing tricks on me again?" Taiki shook his head, although reserved looking. Kakyuu was known on her home planet to have quite the sense of humor, and a bit of prankster.

"No, Maker…not this time." Kakyuu smiled mischievously "This trip is a set up, a plan that Makoto concocted to stop the union of the Moon princess and the Earth prince. I've been in on this scheme from the beginning, but we are running out of time, there are only seven days left, and I'm quite certain this is why Makoto is coming over. It is time you and Healer played your part in helping Seiya and Usagi receive their much deserved happiness."

Taiki's jaw dropped, he knew now that the princess was serious. But why wait now? Why tell him now so late in the game? Just then a knock came at the door. Though startled, Taiki tore his gaze away from his princess to look at the door, than at the princess once more, finally Taiki; who was now very shaken by his Princess's revelation walked over to the door the front door, where Sailor Jupiter stood waiting. She was cheerful looking, with bags of food in her grasp.

"Hey Taiki! Ready to eat?" Makoto welcomed herself into the apartment, oblivious to the bewildered look that adorned Taiki's normally reserved face. Makoto glanced over at the princess, Kakyuu smiled and nodded, her way of letting Makoto know that Taiki had been informed. Makoto smile softened, she shook her head and smiled and looked over at Taiki.

"I know what you must be thinking, I know you must think that this is crazy. And half baked, but I believe this will work." Makoto paused "That is…if you will help us get Usagi and Seiya together, you know how they feel about each other. You know it's possible." Makoto by then had set down the food on the kitchen table, she had since walked back to Taiki's side, she touched his arm gently, securely.

"Please help us." Makoto eyed Taiki, warmly. Taiki, felt torn, How could he help break up a happy couple? And an engaged happy couple to boot! Just for Seiya? And why? Why would Makoto want to break up her best friend's relationship? What did Makoto have to gain?. Regardless of these questions, Taiki found himself nodding his head, agreeing to help Makoto in setting up his long time friend and her Moon princess.

Kakyuu and Makoto both squealed in delight, Makoto jumped up and down and threw herself into Taiki's arms, Kakyuu clapped her hands together happily. Taiki quickly pulled away from Makoto, though it had been something he had longed for, right now was not the time to be embracing with his crush.

"First off, I want to know why? I want to know your reason for doing this Makoto?" Taiki added firmly, Makoto nodded.

"I'd be happy to explain this to you, first lets wait until Minako gets here, Yaten needs to hear this story too." Makoto pulled away from Taiki "I'll prepare the table though, it will make pleasant dinner conversation." She winked.

Taiki was still confused. Kakyuu could only laugh at her protector and dear friend. Kakyuu could not help but wonder how Yaten would react, she was prepared though, she had a pair of ear plugs for when The shouting began.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hi everybody!...cricket chirps… sorry I know it's been three years, but for the life of me I could not figure out where this story should go after the last chapter. I think I just may end up letting Mamoru marry Usagi. Dun dun dun!. Maybe. But with only seven days left it may just happen.

For those of you who have been waiting a long time, I'm super sorry, I am going to finish this story one day, I've been working on it since I was thirteen, and now I'm 21. Damn that's a long ass time!. But I'm going to finish it, rest assured, and it will be in this year or so. I hope. And I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. But I think I know where to go with this now. It's going to pick up after this. In the next chapter were going to peek into Usagi and Seiya's Date. Were going to learn Makoto's motives, and why Kakyuu is all for it despite still loving Seiya. And Yaten will yell! Mwhahahah!

Thank you guys so much for being patient, and please, keep reviewing, your reviews are like candy to me!.

Drifter.


	17. Reasons, excuses, a plan…a kiss

When Fate Met Seiya

Chapter 17

"Reasons, excuses, a plan…a kiss?"

After Yaten had finished his shower and dressed himself for dinner, He came out and joined Makoto, Taiki and Kakyuu, little Ann-Marie and Minako were already seated and drinking sodas. Yaten's stomach fluttered, but still smiled and said hello to everyone, his smile faltered after seeing how serious everyone looked, minus his princess-whom looked calm and collected as usual. Yaten took his place at the table, Makoto smiled at him asking him how he was and began to serve everyone their plate and dish.

The dinner went off smoothly, the group chatted and laughed; joking about high school and the whole fiasco involving the local paper that had led to overcrowding at Makoto's, even though it had happened only a few days ago. After the gang had finished off the main course, and dessert. Minako happily suggested that Ann-Marie go into the living room and play or watch T.V, Ann-Marie pouted and glanced over at Yaten, she batted her eyes at him hoping that he'd suggest otherwise.

"Yaten-chan, I don't won't to pway! Tell mama I want to stay!" Ann-Marie mope. Yaten smiled, she was adorable, she was just like her mother.

"You should listen to your mother." Yaten smiled at the little one "We'll still be here Ann-chan" Ann-Marie sighed-defeated, she hopped off of her chair and dashed into the living room, Yaten heard the T.V turn on seconds later. He looked over at Minako, she caught his glance and the two shared one another's gaze, Minako smiled warmly; she blushed as did Yaten. In that moment, It was clear to Yaten that his feelings for Minako were obvious to her, and that his feelings were reciprocated. Yaten felt his heart soften and warm, he was sure that by the end of the night. That he and Minako would be setting up a date…or maybe something more.

This moment was sweet, but what would happen next wouldn't be as nice, the event would knock Yaten off his feet.

"Well…Everyone I guess it's that time, the moment of truth" Makoto laughed nervously, Yaten slowly turned his attention to Makoto, as did the rest of the group.

"Moment of truth?" Yaten questioned, It was Taiki whom would speak up.

"Makoto owes us quite the explanation Yaten." Taiki then looked over at their princess "Our princess has kept some information from us, seems the invitation wasn't an invitation at all."

"What? The wedding invite? Is that what you're talking about?" Yaten tweaked an eyebrow

"That's the one." Commented Makoto sheepishly, her right shoulder lifting up to her cheek as if she were trying to wipe away a facial itch. It seemed odd to Yaten because he had never seen Makoto react in such a way-it was not a characteristic that she owned.

"Well…" Began Taiki before Makoto shot up from her chair suddenly and belted out what had to be the world's fastest worded sentence.

"I had Setsuna-Sailor Pluto- send Princess Kakyuu a message, I told Kakyuu that Mamoru is a jerk and that we didn't want Usagi to marry him and that we wanted Seiya to come back pronto in hopes of getting him back together with Usagi, but it's been days now and we're not getting anywhere we want you and Taiki to do some sabotaging and we want it down now or else I fear Usagi will go through with the wedding!" Makoto flopped back down onto her seat suddenly, her back straight her head facing downward and out of breath from her sudden revelation.

A nearby clock on a wall tick-tocked, and it was the only noise in the room, everyone had fallen silent. Yaten's mouth agape; having been rendered speechless by the taller senshi. Taiki lips were pursed together, his eyes wide and small-surprised and side glancing Makoto. Minako sat silently across from her friend unfazed, her bright blues blinked several times showing that she had somehow expected her to react this way. Kakyuu had her left had raised, her finger tips resting gracefully on her lips, her eyes were closed in thought.

"Well, that was unexpected." quipped the Princess whom opened her eyes and smiled. "Now you know why we are really here Healer. We never had an _official _Royal invitation, but we were urged to return-not for a party…but for Seiya."

That is when Yaten's voice returned to him-his reaction was what everyone had anticipated, they knew him well.

"Are you guys out of your flippin' minds!" Yaten's hands came from his sides, open palmed and twitching angrily in mid air as if wanting to strangle something- needless to say- everyone at the table scooted their chairs back a few inches with each word he mustered out in an intimidating hoarse tone. Yaten was pretty scary for a short guy, it was that sharp tongue of his that sent them running.

"What are you guys thinking? You want to deny her the person she loves Makoto? What kind of friend are you!" he spat and pointed his finger at Makoto whom flinched and bit down on her lip. "And you!" he shouted at his own Princess which shocked not only Taiki but the Princess herself "How could you go along with this? This is insane! Break up a relationship that has lasted the tests of time seven days before the scheduled wedding date? Have you guys forgotten that Usagi is PREGNANT?" he was off the hinges and on his feet.

Minako was the first to stand up and say something back. Though Yaten had known that she had matured, he had not realized how much she had grown until this moment; where she would speak in a calm and nurturing voice, strong and defiantly Minako came to Makoto and Kakyuu's defense.

"We know perfectly well that Usagi is pregnant, we haven't forgotten that. I was there when she starting show the first symptoms of pregnancy, I was the one who told her to get it checked out because-as you know, I was pregnant several years ago, with Ann-chan as you can see." Minako tilted her head up in the direction of the living room, where Ann-Marie was sitting, not peacefully mind you, but staring in on the kitchen wondering why her idol was yelling.

" Sorry Ann-chan…please keep watching your movie." Makoto added with a strained grin on her face, heading over to the door frame and closing it slightly, leaving a crack open just in case Ann-Marie shouted anything to them. Minako thanked her friend, and returned her focus on Yaten who stood glaring at the table, showing guilt for losing his temper in front of Minako's daughter. Minako went on after Makoto closed the door.

"We know whom she is marrying, but we no longer approve of it…so Yaten don't attack Minako or your princess, this is not something that Makoto thought of overnight, she and the outers' thought of this for over a year, well before Usagi became pregnant. You should hear what she has to say before you start attacking us." Minako then walked over to Makoto's side, and placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

Yaten then saw how hurt Makoto looked, before glancing over at his Princess. Kakyuu seemed unfazed, her eyes were closed, and her breath was shallow showing otherwise, he had hurt his own princess too.

"Gomen…"voiced Yaten quietly, tilting his head downward shamefully. "I just..I-"

"It's okay, we kind of expected you to get mad." Makoto cut him off. "Maybe I shouldn't have just blurted it out like that. I should have let Taiki explain.

"He would have gotten angry either way." Taiki glared at Yaten, whom puffed out his chest and let out a huge sigh, he was holding back. Suppressing another rant from his comrades, he didn't want to scare Ann-Marie, certainly not her mother as well.

"I didn't mean all that." He spoke with sincerity, Yaten paced back and forth a few times to cool off, before placing the palm of his hands on the table. "So then explain this to me…Why do this now? Why not years ago? Why so suddenly?."

Makoto would be the one to talk this time.

"Because of Chibi-Usa." Makoto answered wistfully, garnering the attention of all in the room, Minako knew whom she was speaking of, and the Lights did not. The Kinmokens eyed her questioningly, they didn't have to say it out loud-their eyes said it all: "Who is Chibi-Usa?".

"Princess Serenity "Usagi" the II, Usagi's future daughter." Makoto paused "Years ago, a little pink haired girl dropped out of the sky-quite literally!- she had come seeking the _Ginzuishō."_

Kakyuu gasped.

"You know of the crystal?" Makoto asked.

"Oh yes" Kakyuu had one o her dainty hands resting atop her breast, where her lungs heaved. "The Royal family passed on stories of the Moon Kingdoms most treasured possession it is rumored to be the most powerful creation in the universe…but only the Moon people could use it. What could a little girl want with it?'

"To save her mother…you see, Chibi-Usa was from a place called Crystal Tokyo, where her mother ruled as Queen." Makoto continued.

"Usagi? A queen?" breathed Yaten, and looked over at Taiki.

"From what you are saying Makoto…I assume this girl was from the future?" Taiki caught Makoto's eyes and she nodded "But how? There is only one known person in the universe that has the ability to Travel through time."

"That's right, Sailor Pluto." The room fell silent again. "Chibi-Usa was a lonely child in Crystal Tokyo, she had no friends except for Puu, Setsuna's nickname from her, the two were quite close, as Setsuna at the time was stationed to guard the gates of time for all eternity, she was alone and so was Chibi-Usa. But Chibi-Usa did not want to be alone anymore, having been told by Pluto that she could change all this, Chibi-Usa being so young didn't know how too. Chibi-Usa admired two people in her life, her mother the Queen, and the legendary soldier Sailor moon."

"She never really saw her mother and Usagi as the same person." Added Minako light-heartedly "she was always so rude to Usagi in this time, they acted more like sisters than mother and daughter."

"That's true" Makoto laughed shortly "She admired Neo-Queen Serenity, more than Usagi, she wanted to become like her mother and so she took the in hopes of becoming like her mom. But in that split second, a terrible enemy took that chance to attack the earth-You see…in the future the earth is at peace, everyone has an extended life of 1000 years, and stops aging at maturity. Usagi in the future will be the one who rules this period, using the Crystal to expel all evil and to keep the earth safe, the crystal is the defense. When Chibi-usa took it, she unwittingly took away their motives o defense allowing the enemy to attack and disable the queen. We her four guardians, actually kept her body safe in a type of crystal using our powers, and united. We joined and blocked off the enemy for a time, leaving us comatose. Our powers surged from our bodies to protect the earth…I'll tell you one thing, it's weird to see your future self standing near light…motionless. "

"My goodness…" gasped Kakyuu covering her mouth with her hands. Taiki and Yaten were just as shocked, but remained quiet and motionless through Makoto's story.

"Being the only one around, and full of guilt, Chibi-Usa traveled to our time to try and get the past _Ginzuishō _. In so we learned our future, and traveled through time to fight an enemy. Chibi-Usa succeeded, and when peace returned, Chibi-Usa came back once more, but to train as a senshi. She left just before you guys came to earth in search of Kakyuu-hime."

"It's an interesting tale…but what does this have to do with breaking up Usagi's engagement? Don't you want your planet to live peacefully? Don't you want her to exist?" Yaten was not 100 % at this point, and had forgotten about Usagi's pregnancy, answering the part about Chibi-Usa's existence. Regardless he still wanted to know Makoto's motives, and quite frankly so did Taiki!.

"Something changed in Mamoru, Setsuna has gone back to the future, and something has shifted. Time will not let her go back to Crystal Tokyo- and before you guys say anything! She's just as confused as you are, Setsuna believes that Time is molding a new future, a new existence. She believes that our tampering with other timelines has done this. She also believes that it is because of Usagi." Makoto explained.

"I was pretty shocked when she mentioned this to me before." Minako spoke up once more, as Taiki and Yaten's facial expressions exposed bewilderment.

"The future can mold like that?"Yaten looked at Taiki for answers once more, Taiki had a huge lump in his throat, it was hard to swallow all the information he was receiving. And shook his head furtively. He did not have an answer to this, Yaten always just assumed that he knew everything being such a brainiac and all.

"I don't know…I really don't know." He responded.

"If you feel this helpless Taiki, imagine how poor Setsuna felt…"Minako's tone was thoughtful, but frightened in some way "Please continue Makoto." The taller senshi nodded.

"You see…in every timeline Setsuna has gone too, Usagi is faithfully with Mamoru, always devoted. But something about Usagi's feelings has changed through each of her lives. During her first life as the Moon Princess, Usagi fell in love with Mamoru. It was her first love. She was innocent and young…so to speak, because a mooninite's life expectancy was much longer than humans. The earth and the moon were at war because of this, think about it, the crowned prince of earth, and the only heir to the moon kingdom in love? While their races are at war?"

"It's like Romeo and Juliet" Taiki interjected "Young love, sudden, fruitful, but forbidden. The excitement and rush from such a relationship leads one to believe it nothing but true love, and not infatuation."

"Exactly." Makoto smiled, glad that he understood.

"Yes…and the fact that it's forbidden makes it all the more-" Taiki added.

"Exciting" Everyone said at the same time. The room grew still once again, stale and uncomfortable. In the background the sound of the television playing while Ann-Marie giggled to something on it was the only thing breaking the silence, it was best to finish this story and lay out her plan to the group, this is what Makoto thought.

"I truly believe, that, Usagi loved him in her first life…but it was young love, not true love." Makoto tapped her fingers nervously on the table "Upon discovering their pasts, the two resumed the relationship. Picking off exactly where they left off, Setsuna speculates that because of this, Usagi closes off her feelings to other potential relationships believing it to be true love. So she suppresses her true feelings to keep this 'undying love' alive, for fantasy reasons…since she's never been a realist." Makoto paused she wanted to choose her next words a little more considerately and carefully for Usagi's sake.

"Setsuna herself never realized until after our time traveling, that Usagi harbored feelings of regret, and no longer loved Mamoru. Choosing to only be with him for her daughter, and for the Kingdom of Earth, Usagi has a big heart, she could never take away someone's happiness. Not when so many were happy in the world she created, she does not control the earth. Mamoru does, he is the prince of earth after all. To take away his kingdom would be a crime in her eyes. She loves him, but not in the same way that she did in her first life."

"How did Setsuna find this out?" asked Taiki.

"Chibi-Usa…naturally." Makoto answered again "Chibi-Usa found a large book once and took it to Setsuna, because it was written in such bad Japanese" Makoto laughed "Usagi is not a good writer, it was her diary, Setsuna lied to Chibi-Usa, keeping the illusion of a happy marriage alive in Chibi-Usa's eyes as no to hurt her. But in the book Setsuna found something that Usagi had kept hidden…Her true feelings, her true love."

"Seiya." Nodded Kakyuu quietly.

"Yes, in every timeline, Usagi has rejected Seiya to keep her relationship with Mamoru. But this time it's different, she has openly admitted her love somehow, though were not sure how. This is what Setsuna told me seven months ago when she went to make sure the gates of time were intact. This is when she noticed time shifting and freezing without her power. She told us, me and the Outer senshi, about, the whole ugly truth. And we knew we had to do something, not just for the future, but for Usagi's sake too." Finished Makoto at long last.

"So you guys have planning this for seven months?" asked Yaten.

"Yes…but we hesitated, if we had acted out months ago, Chibi-Usa would not be born. Hotaru, one of the outers was really close to Chibi-usa, we didn't want to destroy her existence either. We contemplated for months and months, until unexpectedly Usagi announced her pregnancy."

"But Makoto, wouldn't have Setsuna known about this? Being a time lord and what not?" questioned Taiki.

"Like I said…this timeline is different from the others, Setsuna has never seen this before, she believes it is another uncontrolled time mold. Usagi isn't supposed to have a child until after she is married, at around the age of twenty two. But her early graduation, and maturation has changed all that, further altering the future." Makoto sighed, she was starting to get a headache, she had not believed it would become this intense.

"Her pregnancy through everything off didn't it?" Taiki was sympathetic "You and your roommates were planning something a little more subtle, but it changed with Usagi's news."

"Yes it did, and to complicate things, she and Mamoru changed their wedding date. Twice actually, they weren't supposed to get married until a year from now, then changing it to next month, then to two weeks. To avoid scandal, Usagi's parents were so angry when she told them about the pregnancy, not wanting to shame her parents, Mamoru pushed the date sooner, so that she wouldn't show a baby bump in her dress." Explained Makoto. "This is when Mamoru began to change, he's become violent, controlling…he's not the Mamoru we once new anymore, I don't know why. But seeing all this, we had to call on Kakyuu."

The focus shifted to the Red haired princess.

"I read it all in the letter, I know what you must think…Healer…Maker. But I could no longer bare to see Seiya so miserable, You know I love Seiya, as a woman and as a man in this world…but I can't force him to be happy with me if his heart belongs to another. I want Seiya to smile again, if pairing him up with the Moon princess brings that smile back, than I will gladly do so. She is not happy, it is clear to me. I think they both deserve to be happy this time…don't you?" Kakyuu looked at her starlight's lovingly, her eyes were glossy. She wanted to cry. Taiki motioned to get up for a tissue but was stopped by Kakyuu when she tapped his arm.

"No…don't worry I'm not going to cry. I want to help them, I really do."

"Kakyuu-hime…" Makoto whispered sadly, having learned of Kakyuu's love for Seiya made her feel guilty.

"We must go through with this. We owe her, she almost died resurrecting us, she shouldn't suffer anymore, and neither should Seiya…understand?" Kakyuu's confidence returned, though she failed to suppress a sniffle. Makoto nodded.

"Do you know why Mamoru has changed?" Yaten was once again seated, his hands were clasped tightly and lay on the table. "What has happened?"

"Were not sure…it's crazy, but he just changed…right over night." Minako shook her head. "I've tried to stay positive, but I can't remain enthusiastic about the nuptials. When you guys first came to town, I tried to pretend it was all good…but once I saw Seiya, I knew I had accidently forced him back somewhat. I should have kept quiet, I was just so happy to see ya….you guys again." Minako almost slipped Yaten's name…but her tone was sincere. Yaten looked up at her, he had caught her momentary verbal slip, he smiled a little. Minako blushed knowing he had caught on.

But there were much more important matters at hand.

"It was accident Minako-chan, you didn't know what would happen. Quite frankly I hoped the carnival would change all that, but it hasn't…they are just stuck! We have to push them to reveal the truth, we have to do something, we don't have time. With Rei back in town…and she being so pro-mamoru she's blind to see the truth. And there is no way Usagi will cancel the wedding…not right now anyway."

"So what do we do?...and when did Rei get back into town?" Yaten was surprised to hear of Rei's return.

"We have her stalled, she came back about a day or two ago. She' felt something wrong in the air, but she has been supporting Mamoru's relationship with Usagi. She only see's Crystal Tokyo and not Usagi's pain. So we can't let her know what we are doing."

"Right." Said Yaten "I'm on board then…" this stunned Makoto "I'll help, but I have to know what to do."

"I'm in too…I stand by and watch this arrangement." Taiki arched his back proudly "Just tell us what to do"

Usagi was enjoying herself greatly, she had not laugh like this in such a long time. She saw in Seiya's eyes that he was having a great time too. They had visited the doll museum she had wanted to go too. But it wasn't as fun as she had hoped, so she and Seiya snuck out of the exhibition and had run across the street to a local arcade. Where the two played several shoot em up games , and dance games as well. They drank sodas when thirsty, in Usagi's case juice, and took pictures at a sticker booth. High schoolers and junior high student's stared at them oddly. But neither cared, both walked out of the arcade with two sheets each,

"You made a face in this one!" Usagi laughed, Seiya sheepishly grinned.

"Someone had too! You were too serious in the first one!" he retorted.

People still recognized Seiya from his pop idol days, at times girls would come up and ask for autographs, and pictures while Usagi stood to the side patiently. Seiya repeatedly apologized, saying "I'm sorry" what must have been 100 times that day. Usagi tapped him on the shoulder and reassured him that it was fine. She smiled her sweet doll like grin and Seiya was content, around six pm, Seiya mentioned that he was hungry much to Usagi's joy.

"I'm hungry too!, there is this really great restaurant nearby…I would say let's go to Makoto's…but I kinda want to try something new…don't tell her though!" Usagi recited sweetly, she loved her Friend, but honestly didn't want to trek all the way across town to the building. She wanted to enjoy more time with Seiya, away from reality.

"I'm game. Let's go!, where is it though? Remember I've been away for awhile now." Seiya kindly instructed Usagi to guide him on the street, playfully Usagi reached out and linked her arm with his, hooking the nook of his arm and with hers, their elbows close together. Usagi reflexively rested her free hand on his bicep, as she had done with Mamoru many times before. Both Usagi and Seiya noticed how intimate this was and froze momentarily.

"Um…its okay…your leading the way…maybe it will keep my fans from coming up to us…right?" Seiya blushed, but Usagi nodded, she smiled sweetly and innocently.

"Yeah…besides it's crowded out today. Maybe we can use your Celebrity to get into this place, since it's always busy." Usagi giggled, Seiya chuckled.

"A celeb stealing a table, that's not nice of me."

"Like it stopped you in high school!" Usagi teased, they both laughed.

"Your right, I guess I could pull one more stunt…for old times' sake." Seiya announced as he flashed his trademark grin. They walked along, unbothered. At times Usagi gripped his arm a little tighter than she was supposed to, Seiya realized this, but said nothing. He wanted to pretend, at least for awhile that she was his.

At a stop light, while waiting for the light to turn green. Usagi brushed her cheek against his shoulder, and rested against it, she closed her eyes longingly, how she so wanted him to be hers…all hers. Usagi composed herself before she though Seiya could take notice. But he already had.

Again he said nothing.

Usagi's stomach knotted she reached with her free hand, and touched her belly as they walked, guilt consumed her, the love of her life had given her child, it was growing inside her at this very minute, and here she was out with someone who was not the father.

"Are you ok?" Seiya stopped to check on Usagi, whom nodded feircly as passerbys walked around them on the sidewalk.

"Just hungry that's all." Usagi lied. Seiya was doubtful of her assurance, he could tell that she was lying to him but didn't say anything else.

"Almost there?" they continued walking.

"Yes, just two more blocks." Usagi was acting a little more cheerful. Acting.

She was bad at it.

The night ended peacefully after several hours of discussions. In the time that they were planning their matchmaking, little Ann-Marie had fallen asleep on the sofa. Minako walked over to pick up her daughter, after Makoto departed, and Kakyuu had gone off to bed, Taiki was cleaning up. Leaving only her and Yaten.

"We have to push them, Taiki, Yaten, Seiya is close with you two. If you can somehow encourage him to pursue Usagi, make him realize it's not wrong. That' she loves him. I'm sure he will come to you for advice somehow, we will do the same for Usagi, but whatever you do just push him,…please." Were Makoto's last words before she left.

Yaten did not think this was going to work, everything was not well thought out, so disorganized. Usagi was also pregnant to top that, Yaten knew his cousin to be honorable, Seiya would not want to go take another man's woman, especially if she was carrying a child. Yaten felt that he would have to push somehow, he'd find away. He was after all, the pushiest starlight of the three.

"Do you think we can do it? Do you think we can get them together?" whispered Minako to Yaten, as she reached or Ann-Marie.

"I don't know,…but we should still try." Yaten touched Minako's hand softly, which made Minako freeze, with her face heating up slightly, Minako looked into Yaten's eyes, surprised by this.

"I'll pick her up for you…I can carry her to your apartment, I mean-there's no way you can open the door without a free hand." Yaten crushed her hopes with this statement.

"Sure…I'd appreciate that." Minako forced a weary smile on her face, disappointed, she had hoped…she had hoped somehow that he would reciprocate her feelings. Yaten, lime eyed, and as cold as one in the refrigerator, he'll never change, thought Makoto. Not with her, he would always be the cold Yaten from five years ago almost six.

They walked across the hall, quietly of course as not to wake the baby. Minako held the door open for him, and then unlocked her apartment, a two bedroom. One room for her, and the other for her child.

"This way."She whispered, Yaten followed, having already seen her living room and kitchen, much like his own but better decorated. He carried Ann-Marie to her room, there he saw what a doting mother Minako was, if not, a bit of spoiler. Decorated from wall to wall in princesses and unicorns, the wall paper and the bedroom set. Yaten saw dollhouses, toys, posters, much to lavish for a little girl. Minako carefully peeled back the covers for Ann Marie, he rested her there, like a delicate porcelain doll. Minako softly placed the covers over Ann-chan before the two tip toe out, closing the door behind them.

Yaten felt strange comforting warmth, it was so foreign to him. Something that he had never believed to feel, is this what a parent feels? If so it was a nice feeling. Yaten never believed that he would children, not on Kinmoku, he did not enjoy the company of men, he had not planned on becoming pregnant in his true form. But after this…he kind of wanted a family…but not with anyone else.

He feared his next actions, if she gave him an opening, of any kind. He was sure that he was not going to be able to resist this time.

"Thank you so much, it was nice of you to help Yaten…boy never thought I'd say that." Minako chuckled she and Yaten were walking closely toward the door of her apartment.

"Gee thanks." Yaten murmured.

"I didn't mean it like that." Minako quickly rebutted. "Just…in high school you were so…so…"

"Rude, a jerk? Unhelpful?" Yaten quipped. Minako stood silent. "I've changed, I'm not that guy anymore…so to speak. I've grown up since then, and so have you." He looked towards Ann-Marie's door. "We both changed for the better.

"We have haven't we?"Minako smiled softly. Touching her shoulders, where her hair now stopped at. It was growing longer, if she rested her over her shoulders and not her back her blond hair almost reached her breasts. A Few more years and it would back to the way she had it in high school.

"Why did you cut your hair anyway?" asked Yaten innocently "I mean…it was so nice before" he knew he had to stop, him? Sailor star healer making a compliment? He had to stop. "It was beautiful long, you would have been the envy of every teenage girl if you had become a singer." He failed himself.

Minako snorted, catching Yaten by surprise, this was not the reaction he was anticipating.

"Have you ever heard about cutting off your hair when your heart has been broken?" Minako asked cryptically, Yaten's eyes stilled and focused on her suddenly sullen expression.

" I didn't tell you guys earlier…but when you guys left, this hot shot talent agent scouted me. He had seen me at the audition…remember? The one where you yelled at me? Where I was so nervous my voice was so quivery?" Yaten nodded and Minako continued "Shinya, was his name Jameson Shinya, his mother was Japanese, his father an American."

"I know him!..i mean…I did when he was-"

"Trying to persuade you to do a solo career?" Yaten froze, Shinya, some hotshot talent agent, he remembered was twenty five years old the year he left, the guy had wanted to make a name for himself. Believing that somehow Yaten could have made it big on his own. Yaten for obvious reasons blew him of time and time again. Yaten also remembered the guy had a thing for high school girls….cute ones, with dreams.

"He got my number from the application, he promised to make me a star. Stupidly I followed him blindly, I just wanted to sing so bad…" Minako's eyebrows scrunched up showing pain. "He did what he promised, got me contracts, and a CD, though I had to quit high school, I go my GED instead. But once I saw my contract was going no where, I went to college, I was accepted despite my record thankfully…but he still stuck around."

Minako turned her back to Yaten, whom watched her closely, his eyes were beginning to mist, which surprised him.

"we began a relationship, I kept going to school, but recording as well. Nothing was happening professionally ecvept for a few small gigs. But I was not a household name. Shinya was a good guy…so I believed, but he was cheating on me the entire four years we were together, with other girls, another one he has a son with…I found this out when the girl confronted me. I had not told Shinya that I was having a baby yet. I say he left me, but he didn't, I left him. It sounds worse I believe, taking a daughter away from a man that him walking out."

"It doesn't Minako."

"I know…but you know me. I did tell him though, eventually, he didn't care. He said keep her, but don't ask me for money, or else I'll just take her from you like I did my son. I've got the money, your just a washed up amature singer…." Minako sniffled "I cut my hair till it was short like a boys after that…I loved him…I know it doesn't sound like I did..but there was something there…even if we were just using each other in some way…I know I'm lying to myself, and that I'm just a big old tramp for doing this…but I just wanted to sing before Crystal Tokyo happened…I ust wanted to make people happy" Minako began to cry, her back still facing Yaten. Yaten reach for her shoulder, he spun he around slowly so that she was facing him. Minako looked up having felt a tear on her hand.

Yaten was crying too.

"I wish I could have done something, You were young…you had dreams. He had know right to take advantage of you, he was 25 he should have stayed away from you…you were just a girl..." Yaten pulled Minako close and embraced her, his chin touching the top of her scalp, Minako had not expected this-but she did not make an effort to remove herself from his arms.

"No…I knew what he was after, but I gave in anyway, I love my daughter, don't get me wrong, but I wish…I wish I had had her with the person I love…" Minako choked sobs, as she rested her cheek on his chest, where she could hear the beating of his heart, Yaten squeezed her tightly before pulling away to look at her face.

"Someone you love? Minako?" he said softly, inching his face closer to hers, Minako inched hers as well, tipping her head upwards.

"Someone…Like you." She whispered before his lips slowly touched hers, pulling away only once, her eyes closed thoughtfully, afraid to open them and see it all a dream. Yaten's eyes opened half lid, he would not run away this time. He kissed her again, melting together, Minako held on tightly to Yaten sure that she would fall if she let go.

This kiss…it was the first passionate kiss either had ever truly felt.

This was love.

Hello out there…before you go try to shoot me, for those of you who have been following for a long time. I'm really sorry, and can only hope my writing has improved and find this much longer chapter enjoyable. I've had a lot of stuff going on, for one, I'm happily married now O . o weird huh? And I'm 22, expecting a kid soon O . o Again. Lol. I guess you can say things have changed, but I'm still the same old goofy drifter chick. Tee hee. Responses my friends? Ok don't hurt me though!

Mollyrae-I hope this was up to par, hope you liked this!

Sailor Sayuri- aww! I appreciate the kiss, it has been a year, but I hope you still log on to see this chapter, I hope to write more, I don't want to stop writing this story, please enjoy.

Luv's-lyric – yikes! I abandoned you right after you welcomed me back I'm so horrible!. I'm really sorry. Please come back, I'll buy you cake.

seiusalova7- lol

animeangel088-I wrote a lot this time, hope it makes you not want to harm me lol

katblue- yeah it's been a hella long time, I think most people only Remember Annie, but thanks for coming back to review! I won't go again, please gimme de candy, I'm totally preggers and craving everything in sight haha!.

Immortal Sailor Cosmos- ah…sailor cosmos, you know I love you. Glad you still read this story and your fandom is as big as mine tee hee, hope this chapter gives some in sight on my changes to the series, please feel free to wack me over the head if I do something wrong. : )

Fangirl44-We'll see my love we'll see…

Yamishadowcat22- she might…she might not, not sure if I will let it happen….i'm evil I know ^ ^

Lynsi- I finally made one dear

Darklegna- believe it or not (though I'm sure you'll believe it) I started this when I was 13, and I'm 22 now. I didn't really know much about love,or story structure or slowing down. I was kinda in rush to just finish it. But as I've grown older, I've learned to try other things, hope you see in my writings that I've changed and grown as a writer, if not. Oh well, it was fun writing it all down : )

Thank you everyone for the love and support, feel free to write drifter hate mail!

Love you all

DC


End file.
